Nightshades
by Kobayakawa Matsuri
Summary: Saat melihatnya, ia seperti bunga Nightshades, elegan, indah, namun beracun./ Haruno Sakura, murid kedokteran yang dikenal 'pembenci lelaki' dan Sasuke Uchiha, seorang dosen pembimbing yang awalnya tidak peduli. Tapi, apa jadinya jika mereka saling tertarik, karena perumpamaan bodoh?/ Fluff.
1. Sasuke: Warm Shades

Saat aku berpapasan dengannya, aku mencium wangi manis yang memabukkan.

Tapi hangat dan sedikit aneh.

Seperti bunga _nightshades_.

* * *

" _Warm, Pretty, Elegant, but toxic. You were like nightshades._ "

.

.

.

 **NIGHTSHADES.**

* * *

Keluargaku punya kebiasaan aneh—ah tidak. Ibuku. Ia bilang nenek moyang keluarga kandungnya merupakan keluarga yang bergerak di bidang kesehatan, dari zaman dahulu kala. Dan biasa menanam tumbuh-tumbuhan serta bunga-bungaan di pekarangan rumah mereka untuk disantap ataupun dijadikan obat.

Keluarga kami pun jadi mengikuti kebiasaan Ibu yang selalu menyantap bunga. Ia suka menjadikannya manisan ataupun dimakan mentah. Aku awalnya sedikit bingung, tapi kucoba. Dan rasanya enak serta wangi.

Rumah kami dikelilingi banyak bunga, Ibu bilang agar ia selalu teringat dengan rumahnya. Dan aku mulai mengidap sindrom adiksi bunga. Seringkali aku sewaktu kecil bermain di pekarangan rumahku dan mengambil bunga diam-diam lalu memakannya.

Awalnya, aman-aman saja. Aku yang kecil belum mengenal jenis-jenis bunga dengan jelas. Jadi pada suatu hari, aku melihat bunga berwarna ungu indah di pojok pekaranganku. Aku mendekatinya. Dan berpikir bahwa betapa indahnya bunga itu. Logikaku sewaktu kecil berpikir, semakin indah bunga, semakin enak rasanya.

Jadi, kulahap saja bunga itu tanpa curiga. Lima menit kemudian aku merasa pusing dan jatuh terkapar di pekaranganku. Kakakku menemukanku. Dan sebangunnya aku, aku berada disebuah kamar rumah sakit dengan Ibu yang didampingi Ayah sedang menangis tersedu-sedu.

Mereka bilang, aku hampir saja mati. Bunga yang kumakan adalah _nightshades_ , bunga beracun yang bisa membunuhku kalau saja aku telat ditangani. Aku saat itu bingung. Mengapa mereka merasa sedih?

Jujur saja, kalau kuingat masa itu, aku ingin mengutuk kebodohanku sendiri. Tapi, yang kuingat adalah bagaimana bunga itu terasa hangat ditenggorokanku. Mirip seperti obat batuk yang dibuat Nenek. Sama sekali tidak terasa seperti racun.

Ah, iya. Bagaimana aku bisa mengingat kejadian itu lagi?

Jawabannya karena pagi ini aku bertemu Haruno Sakura yang kebetulan sedang mengajukan skripsinya padaku. Ah, bukan. Aku hanya asisten dosen. Tapi tugasku sebenarnya ditambahi karena dosen yang satunya memang masa bodoh terhadap muridnya.

Ia duduk didepanku. Dengan wajah serius. Aku bisa mencium baunya yang terpaut hanya tiga meter didepanku, memabukkan. Sama seperti kemarin saat kami berpapasan. Kehadirannya seperti bunga _nightshades_ aku tidak tahan untuk mencicipinya.

"Haruno."

"Ya, Uchiha- _sensei_?"

"Kau benar-benar tidak tertarik dengan hubungan?"

Sudah bukan rahasia umum lagi. Haruno Sakura terkenal satu universitas karena kecantikannya dan kepintarannya. Tapi ia selalu menolak untuk menjalin hubungan. Bahkan, katanya ia menolak untuk menikah. Aku waktu pertama mendengarnya hanya mangguk-mangguk saja, toh, aku tidak akan bertemu dengannya—pikirku saat itu.

Aku masih bisa mengingat jelas jawabannya tadi pagi setelah aku menanyakan hal itu.

"Uchiha- _sensei_. Maaf, kalau anda sudah mendengarnya, berarti anda sudah tahu. Dan itu menjelaskan semuanya. Lagi juga, aku butuh pendapat tentang risetku pada skripsi ini. Aku ingin mengejar yudisium."

Uh, dingin sekali.

Haruno Sakura adalah seorang mahasiswi kedokteran yang beda dari yang lain. Kalau kubilang, ia sempurna. Jujur saja, skripsinya tidak butuh penggantian apapun—termasuk titik koma yang tepat. Ia juga menjadi calon _cum laude_ sama sepertiku ketika ia lulus nanti dari yang kudengar dari dosen-dosen yang lain.

"Ah, sial!"

Karena terlalu asik memikirkan Sakura, aku hampir menabrak tiang listrik di depan rumahku saat mengendarai mobil. Sial, gadis itu benar-benar bunga _nightshades_. Ia hampir saja membunuhku.

 **...**

Hari ini, Haruno Sakura datang ke kampus dengan mengenakan _jumpsuit_ hitam lengan pendek berbahan spandek. Aku melihatnya saat ia sedang membaca buku di kantin yang kebetulan kulewati saat ingin memesan kopi.

Aku mendekatinya dan duduk.

"Sobotta? Dari halaman awal?" ia menengok dan kembali meneruskan bacaannya.

"Ya, aku ingin mengulangnya untuk persiapan koas nanti."

"Oh."

Aku diam lalu menyesap kopiku. Ia melanjutkan bacaannya. Tapi, tidak lama setelah itu ia mendecakkan bibirnya dan menatap kesal kearahku. Ekspresif sekali.

"Uchiha- _sensei_. Aku tahu kau sedang istirahat. Tapi kumohon, kau mengganggu konsentrasiku, jadi tolong pergi." Ia menatapku. Rambutnya yang mulai panjang dikuncir kuda dengan sedikit anak rambut yang bebas, imut.

"Bagaimana aku mengganggu konsentrasimu kalau aku hanya diam disini?"

"Yah, aku bukan tipe orang yang bisa diganggu dengan kehadiran siapapun saat membaca. Apalagi kau sangat menggangguku walaupun hanya diam disana."

"Oh."

Aku menyesap kopiku. Mukanya memerah. Aku dan dia sadar akan apa yang dimaksud ucapannya barusan. Ia tidak bisa kalau tidak melihat kearahku meskipun aku diam.

"Kukira Haruno murid yang benar-benar _nerd_. Dan melakukan sesuatu dengan analisi. Tapi, kau bisa juga mengucapkan apa yang kau tidak pikirkan." Aku tersenyum tipis. Ia menunduk dan membenarkan letak kacamata bacanya.

Ia kemudian mengadah, aku kaget. Mukanya masih merah. "Y-Yah, kukira Uchiha- _sensei_ itu tidak suka berbicara banyak. Tapi, kau bisa juga mengutarakan pikiranmu yang sebenarnya."

Meskipun tidak terdengar sebagai ejekan, aku mengagumi usahanya yang mencoba menyindirku balik. Satu ujung bibirku tertarik, aku menyeringai puas.

"Sakura."

Ia mengerjap.

Aku mendekatinya sambil menelungkupkan tanganku.

"Kau yakin kau benar-benar tidak tertarik dengan laki-laki?"

Mukanya memerah sepenuhnya. Air mata muncul dipelupuk matanya, dan mengumpul. Ia kemudian berdiri.

"Kurasa cukup. Aku pergi, _Sensei_."

Sepertinya, aku telah menekan tombol yang dilarang olehnya.

 **...**

Kami tidak bertemu selama sebulan lebih. Dan saat aku menemuinya lagi, ia telah menjadi anggota kelompok koas yang perlu kubimbing sebagai residen. Kulihat ia mencebikkan bibirnya saat aku masuk keruangan disaat yang lain tengah bersyukur.

Terbersit ide lucu di otakku.

"Haruno, bantu saya tuliskan laporan untuk operasi saya habis ini." Tukasku. Ia mendelik. "Selanjutnya juga."

Ketika gadis lain menatapnya iri, kulihat Sakura menahan amarahnya.

Beberapa jam kemudian setelah operasiku yang diobservasi Sakura, ia sedang duduk di bawahku (lantai koridor rumah sakit tepatnya) dan menuliskan laporan dengan cara menghentakkan pulpen ke kertas tak bersalah.

"Kau bisa membunuhnya."

"Kurasa gelar _cum laude_ -mu hanya omong kosong. Kau bahkan tidak tahu kalau kertas adalah benda mati."

Wow.

Sarkasmenya membaik dari terakhir kali aku menemuinya.

"Kita sama. Jangan mengejek. Kau bahkan memerah saat aku bertanya padamu waktu itu. _Clumsy._ " Aku terkekeh pelan. Sudah lama aku tidak menemukan lawan bicara yang punya selera _dry humor_ sepertiku.

"Apakah ini caramu untuk balas dendam?" Sakura makin menulis laporannya dengan makin menghentakkan pulpennya. "Jika iya, apa motivasimu?"

Ia bahkan telah mengentikan bahasa formalnya. Haha. "Aku hanya ingin tahu apakah benar kau tidak menyukai laki-laki."

"Ya." Ia menjawabnya dengan cepat lalu mengadah kearahku yang duduk dibangku. Aku sedikit terkesiap. "Aku tidak cocok dengan hubungan seperti itu."

Setelah mengatakan itu, ia kemudian menyerahkan laporannya kepadaku. Ia berdiri kemudian melangkah, kulihat dari sorot matanya mengobarkan kebencian. Aku tidak yakin jawabannya barusan menjelaskan semuanya.

"Sakura."

Aku memanggilnya, dari ujung lorong, ia menengok.

"Temani aku makan siang."

Ia mencebikkan bibirnya.

Tapi ia tetap melangkah balik kearahku.

 **...**

"Kau suka _parfait_? Aku akan memesannya."

"Aku _lactose-intolerant_ , _Sensei_."

Sakura kemudian melanjutkan sesi memakan _katsu_ -nya. Menunya sama denganku. Semangkuk _katsudon_ dan air putih—padahal kami sedang makan di restoran depan rumah sakit yang menyediakan menu 'keperempuanan' lainnya, tapi ia memilih makan makanan padat.

"Oh." Aku terkekeh. "Aku juga tidak begitu suka manis."

Sakura kemudian menaruh sumpitnya dimeja. "Jadi, kenapa kau ingin memesan _parfait_?"

"Yah." Aku menggaruk pipiku dengan jari telunjuk. "Kukira wanita suka yang manis-manis jadi aku menyarankannya."

Sakura menghela napasnya dan mengambil kembali sumpitnya. "Jadi, karena wanita kebanyakan suka yang manis-manis, kau mengambil kesimpulan seperti itu, _Sensei_? Ternyata kau payah juga."

Mulutnya pedas sekali, aku tertawa. "Yah, kan kalau kau tidak _lactose intolerant_ juga mungkin kau akan makan _parfait_ -nya."

"Kemungkinannya nol koma nol persen, karena dari aku lahir pun aku tidak bisa merasakan susu sapi karena itu." Ia bercerita tanpa sadar. Aku menopang daguku dan memandangnya.

Sudah tiga menit sejak aku menghabiskan mangkuk makanku, jadi kuhabiskan waktuku untuk memandanginya yang sedang lahap menghabiskan makanan. ia tadi mengenakan jubah putih yang sekarang ditaruh disampingnya dan dalaman kemeja biru serta celana bahan berwarna hitam. Rambutnya dikuncir cepol. Dewasa sekali.

Kalau laki-laki lain, pasti pemandangan didepanku ini akan menjadi _huge turn-off_ untuk mereka semua. Maksudku, pemandangan wanita kurus cantik (yang memang cantik diakui semuanya) makan _katsudon_ ukuran mangkuk jumbo yang biasa dihabiskan oleh pria _salarymen_.

Ia menyelesaikan makanannya, lalu menyatukan kedua belah tangannya dan menunduk hormat. Ia kemudian mengeluarkan dompet dari tasnya. "Jadi, bagianku—"

"Tidak perlu." Aku menyelanya. "Bayaranmu membantuku menulis laporan operasi."

"Terimakasih." Ucapnya lalu menaruh kembali dompet ke tasnya. "Jujur saja, untuk anak pemilik rumah sakit Uchiha seperti _Sensei_ , porsi makanku pasti tidak ada harganya. Coba, aku dibayari yang lain, aku yakin mereka menyesal mengajakku." Lanjutnya.

Aku tertawa. "Tidak, tidak. Jujur saja, kau memang makan banyak. Tapi, ini juga bayaranku untuk tadi dan aku bisa melihat wajahmu saat makan. Ini memang tidak sebanding dengan apa yang kau tunjukkan padaku, bukan?"

Selesai mengatakan itu, Sakura menunduk. Wajahnya tidak memerah seperti kemarin-kemarin. Ia kemudian mendangak dan menatapku serius.

"Uchiha- _sensei_. Aku tidak cukup bodoh untuk tidak menyadari apa maksudmu barusan, tapi bukannya kau sudah tahu bahwa aku tidak tertarik dengan pria?"

Aku tersenyum. Ia heran. Aku kemudian melipat tanganku di atas meja. "Bukannya tidak tertarik. Kau hanya membentengi dirimu."

"Kau tahu apa?" Sakura memandangku kesal. "Kau membuatku merasa tidak sopan disini karena kau yang membayariku makan dan sekarang aku membentakmu."

"Maka dari itu, kumanfaatkan momen ini sebagai tempat penyeranganku." Aku terkekeh, ia tidak. Tentu saja. "Kau membentengi dirimu, kau takut sakit hati."

"Tidak."

"Oh, tentu saja, iya."

Ia menatapku geram. "Tidak semua laki-laki sama. Kau tidak bisa menyalahkan semua laki-laki lain saat satu laki-laki menyakitimu."

Sakura memerah. Bukan karena malu. Tapi ia kesal, marah. "Kalau kau mau berdebat tentang konsep, silahkan. Aku sudah tidak peduli lagi dengan 'kesopananku' yang barusan kuucapkan."

Aku melihatnya. "Intinya kau menyamakan semua laki-laki."

"Itulah kenapa aku benci laki-laki. Mereka berusaha sekuat tenaga mengatakan mereka berbeda padahal mereka sama." Ia mencebikkan bibirnya.

"Kenapa kau bersikeras mengatakannya walaupun dari yang kuamati sepertinya kau belum pernah merasakan 'persamaan' banyak lelaki." Aku menatapnya, ia menggigit bibir bawahnya. " _Trust me_ , kau hanya punya pengalaman pertama yang sangat buruk hingga mengecap berikutnya seperti itu."

"Ya, aku memang punya pengalaman pertama yang sangat buruk." Sakura menatapku, ini pertama kalinya ia membongkar kenapa ia benci laki-laki. "Tapi kurasa tidak ada yang bisa membenahi memori itu, jadi ini hanyalah tentang pola pikir. Kau tidak bisa memaksaku."

"Aku bisa membenahinya."

Aku menatapnya. Ia melotot lalu berdiri dari tempat duduk kami sambil membawa tas serta jubahnya.

"Aku pamit."

Sepertinya, Haruno Sakura lulusan terbaik yang dielukan sempurna, punya kekurangan. Yaitu, satu. Ia tidak bisa menerima usulan orang lain. Kedua, ia tidak pandai dalam menghadapi situasi spontan.

Menarik sekali.

 **...**

Sudah dua hari semenjak kejadian itu. Sakura selalu menolak dan mengacuhkanku saat aku mencoba berbicara dengannya, kecuali itu penting.

Sekarang, aku tengah berada di _pantry_ rumah sakit sambil menyeduh kopiku. Kulihat, Sakura sedang duduk di bangku paling ujung _pantry_ sambil membaca buku lalu sesekali menyesap kopinya. Rajin sekali.

Aku rasa, aku telah melewati batas. Jadi, aku memilih untuk tidak membantunya dan duduk di bangku yang agak jauh dari Sakura lalu menyesap kopi hitamku. Rasanya, kelelahanku sedikit mereda.

"U-Uchiha- _sensei_..."

Baru beberapa detik semenjak aku duduk dan menyesap kopiku sampai Sakura datang dan mengagetkanku. Hampir saja kopi yang kupegang terlepas dan mengotori pakaianku. "Y-Ya?" aku sendiri bingung apa yang harus diperbuat.

"Aku ..." ia kemudian duduk didepanku. "... Aku telah memikirkannya dua hari ini, dan aku sadar kalau aku memang kelewatan dan tidak sopan kemarin. Jadi aku minta maaf, itu tidak sopan untuk hubungan guru-murid."

Tunggu. Tunggu.

Jadi, Sakura merasa dirinya sendiri yang kelewatan padahal aku yang kelewatan? Haha. Lucu sekali gadis ini.

"Tidak." Aku sedikit mempermainkannya, dan benar saja, ekspresi wajahnya mengetat. "Kau benar-benar kelewatan untuk usul baikku."

"T-Tapi ..." Sakura menggigit bibirnya, lalu mencengkram baju _scrub_ -nya, wajahnya memerah. "... Itu terlalu spontan untukku yang tidak siap untuk itu ..."

"Jadi, kalau tiba-tiba di daerah tempatmu nanti pengabdian ada bom jatuh dan korban melimpah, kau juga tidak akan siap?" pancingku. Ia menggigit bibir bawahnya lagi, imut.

"Bu-Bukan seperti itu!" ia membantahku tegas, matanya tapi tetap memandang turun dan samping secara bergantian menghindari tatapanku. "Untuk soal perasaan, aku tidak bisa terlalu cepat."

"Oh, aku hanya perlu menunggu." Ujarku. Sakura memerah lagi, tapi kali ini ia tidak pergi atau apapun. "Jadi, apa kau mau mencobanya denganku?"

"A-Aku ..." ia bingung, masih tergagap. "Aku akan terkesan menyedihkan kalau aku mau setelah penolakan besar-besaran itu."

Aku tertawa, disaat seperti ini pun, ia masih memikirkan tentang harga dirinya. Benar-benar sama sepertiku. "Tidak. Kalau kau memikirkan itu terus, kau tidak akan bisa maju dan akhirnya kau yang menyesal suatu hari nanti memikirkan bahwa kau tidak pernah melangkah ke dunia luar."

Ujarku.

Ia terdiam.

Sepuluh detik.

Dua puluh.

Empat puluh.

Enam puluh.

"Mohon bantuannya ..."

Aku tersenyum.

 **TBC**

* * *

How's the first chapter? Saya nggak biasa nulis _fluff_ karena biasa nulis yang berkonflik berat (go check out my other fic; Diamonds) jadi saya kurang puas sama hasilnya. Saya sendiri nggak terlalu kepengen buat Sasuke jadi _corny_ disini, tapi menurut saya, jatuhnya Sasuke _corny_ banget. Anyway, how do i write about this? Actually, saya bikin ini karena saya pengen menyegarkan diri habis nulis yang berat-berat. And i can spend some times to write this even when i have a hectic schedule, ada aja waktunya walaupun padat jadi bisa nulis. Ah iya, ini _shortfic_ ya, jadi paling banyak ini cuma punya tiga chapter. Dan rencananya, setiap chapter, diubah sudut pandangnya. (misal chap 1 Sasuke, chap 2 Sakura).

Sekian,

Kobayakawa Matsuri.


	2. Sakura: Spicy Shades

"PFFT—BWAHAHAHA."

"Kau tahu, aku bersedia memasukkan stetoskopku ke tenggorokkanmu."

"Kau tak akan melakukannya."

* * *

" _I hate you, you're toxic, and yet i can't help but being captivated by you._ "

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **NIGHTSHADES**

* * *

Dulu, waktu aku sekolah menengah pertama, saat-saat aku paling senang adalah saat aku melakukan kegiatan praktek pelajaran biologi. Entah itu saat membedah tumbuhan ataupun membedah hewan pada saat aku SMA—yang menurut sebagian orang menjijikan, dan kurasa memang sudah takdirku untuk menjadi dokter, itu panggilan alamku.

Waktu itu, aku disuruh mencari tanaman apapun yang diinginkan di taman sekolahku, aku memilih daun secara acak. Tapi, aku hampir saja mati ketika, _dia_ dan kawanannya mendatangiku dengan maksud mencekokkiku dengan bunga ungu aneh.

Aku bingung, tapi saat, Yamanaka Ino dan Naruto melihatku dalam posisi dipegangi tiga laki-laki dalam masa pubertas, yang satunya siap memegang bunga ungu itu, aku sadar. Ini buruk.

Kata Dokter UKS, aku hampir saja mati kalau Ino dan Naruto tidak melihat kearahku yang dalam posisi setengah tercekik (satu laki-laki memegangi pipiku kencang), aku berhutang budi kepada mereka.

Kalau mengingat saat-saat itu, rasanya emosiku siap meledak kapan saja. Kata _mereka_ aku bersalah karena menyukai seseorang yang dielukan satu sekolah, aku tidak pantas. Padahal, dulu _laki-laki itu_ melakukan semuanya bersamaku, sampai satu gosip merubah semuanya—dan bahkan aku hampir mati karenanya.

Dasar, laki-laki. Sukanya mengambil keputusan spontan dan membahayakan lawannya. Ah, iya mengapa aku bisa teringat kejadian itu? Karena aku baru saja—er. Bisa dibilang aku mengiyakan ajakan berkencan Uchiha- _sensei_. Ia memberikanku rasa tercekik dan sesak sama seperti lelaki itu, tapi, Uchiha- _sensei_ berjanji akan menyembuhkan ingatan burukku itu.

"Jadi, kau sedang 'dalam hubungan' dengan Uchiha- _sensei_?"

"PFFT—BWAHAHAHA."

"Kalian sudah mengatakannya tiga kali, dan kalian masih tertawa juga. Mau minum anti-depresan?"

Aku mendelik kearah dua insan yang berada didepanku, dua-duanya berambut pirang, tapi jenis kelaminnya berbeda, mereka adalah Naruto dan Ino. Oh, berpikir kenapa Naruto bisa menjadi dokter dengan otaknya yang pas-pasan? Aku dan Ino sendiri heran, tapi lelaki berkulit cokelat itu membantah adanya tindakan penyogokan. Sejujurnya, aku senang. Kami melewati tahun bersama semenjak SMP sampai sekarang, masa koas.

"Jadi, Sakura, bukannya kau anti berhubungan dengan laki-laki? Apalagi yang disukai banyak orang," Ino mengambil kopiku, karena kopinya habis, kemudian menyeruputnya, aku mendelik kesal kearahnya.

"Ia berjanji untuk mengubah pandanganku." Ketusku, Naruto dan Ino saling berpandangan. Kami sedang berada di _pantry_ staff rumah sakit sekarang, untung sepi—bisa gawat kalau ada perawat senior ataupun residen yang melihat kami cekikikan disini, aku tidak mau kena damprat.

"Jadi ..." Naruto menggaruk pipinya. "... Semua laki-laki yang kau tolak, harusnya mengumbar janji, ya?"

"Bukan begi—"

"Setidaknya aku hanya mengumbar janji yang aku bisa lakukan."

Kami bertiga bertukar pandangan ngeri, dan menengok cepat kearah belakang kepala Naruto. Ada Sasuke Uchiha, dokter residen yang tengah menyesap kopinya, lengkap dengan kantung mata yang kentara—uh, saat yang buruk untuk membuat kesal seseorang.

"O-Oh, ada Uchiha- _sensei_." Ino kemudian mengumbar senyumnya hormat, mengabaikan kejadian sebelumnya, tapi, ia masih terkesan _awkward_ jadi aku tidak bisa menahan senyumanku.

"Ya." Uchiha- _sensei_ membalas ucapan Ino, syukurlah, hanya wajahnya yang terlihat buruk saat ini, bukan _mood_ -nya. "Ah, Haruno. Ikut aku sekarang, lima belas menit lagi ada operasi."

Aku kemudian berdiri dari kawananku dan memberi pandangan sampai jumpa kepada Ino dan Naruto.

 **...**

"Kau berniat melakukan operasi dengan kondisi begitu?"

Sasuke Uchiha tidak menghentikan langkahnya saat aku bertanya, tapi ia memainkan jarinya sedikit sampai timbul bunyi 'krak' yang ngilu. Aku menelan ludahku, apa aku salah ucap? Sebenarnya, aku sendiri bingung kenapa aku takut salah ucap padahal selama ini aku biasa-biasa saja melakukan penolakan pedas ke laki-laki lain.

"Kondisi begitu bagaimana?" ujarnya. "Kau perhatian juga."

Aku mengelak, menjauhkan pandanganku darinya. "Hanya takut kalau kau limbung saat memegang _scalpel_. Rumah sakit bisa dituntut." Ia terkekeh pelan.

"Aku kira kau mulai menaruh perhatian kepadaku,"

Aku diam.

"Oke, kuanggap barusan itu adalah salah satu caramu untuk menaruh perhatian, ganti bajumu dan masuk ke ruang operasi tiga." Ia menatapku, kemudian membenarkan letak stetoskop yang menggantung di lehernya. Aku mengangguk.

"Ya, _Sensei_." Aku memutar balik badanku darinya, "J-Jangan memaksakan dirimu."

Aku sendiri kaget bukan main saat setelah aku mengatakan itu, aku berlari kencang. Seperti bocah SMA yang jatuh cinta. Aku tidak menengok kebelakang, aku tidak ingin.

 **...**

"Jadi, apa-apaan dengan 'jangan memaksakan dirimu' lalu lari begitu saja, Haruno?"

Aku membuang wajahku sembari melempar _handscoon_ ke tempat sampah. Apa-apaan, tadi kukira dia lelah? Tapi Sasuke masih bisa menggangguku, pasti tadi hanya khayalan saja.

"Sebaiknya kau menghemat waktumu untuk beristirahat daripada kau menggangguku disini," ujarku. "Tapi rasanya ucapanku sebelumnya tidak perlu karena kau sudah bisa menggangguku."

"Energi, bukan waktu, Sakura." Ia menatapku geli.

"Ah, iya." Aku mengutuk. "J-Jadi kau harusnya—ah! Bicara apa sih, kau, Haruno Sakura?! Diamlah." Aku memukul kepalaku sendiri karena bicaraku menjadi tidak jelas.

"Pfft." Ia terkekeh.

Aku sebenarnya sudah ingin mengeluarkan jurus kaburku sekarang, tapi lenganku ditariknya. " _Shift_ -mu berakhir sama sepertiku, 'kan? Jadi habis ini kau bisa pulang, ayo pergi denganku."

Aku mengerucutkan bibirku, tapi, aku tidak menolak ajakannya.

Tentu saja.

 **...**

"Sakura, kau mau nonton atau makan?"

"Sebaiknya kita pulang kalau memikirkan tentang kantung mata kita, apalagi dirimu, Uchiha- _sensei_."

Aku menengok kearahnya yang sibuk menyetir, aku diam-diam mengutuknya karena ia bisa menaiki mobil dan mobilnya audi—yang luar biasa mewah untuk ukuran gaji residen. Tentu saja, Sasuke Uchiha bukan orang biasa, orang lain pun tahu. Siapa yang tidak mau dengannya? Aku sendiri heran kenapa Uchiha Sasuke yang satu ini menaruh pandangannya kearahku.

"Kau mau pulang saja?" setelah mengatakan itu, kemudian tiba-tiba ia memegang dahinya, namun ia dengan cepat mengarahkan mobil ke pinggir jalan agar tidak terjadi tabrakan.

"Kau kenapa?" tanyaku, kemudian aku memegang dahinya, panas sekali. "Kau demam!"

Ia tidak mengatakan apapun selain memegangi kepalanya, sepertinya ia merasa pusing. "Tukar posisimu, aku yang akan mengendarai mobil." Ujarku cepat, Sasuke tidak menjawab kecuali mengiyakan, aku keluar dari tempatku, Sasuke juga, dan aku sudah duduk di posisi pengemudi sekarang.

"Apakah kau bahkan tahu cara mengemudi?" walaupun sambil memegang kepalanya, yang kuyakin terasa nyeri—ia masih tahu caranya mengejekku.

"Aku punya lisensi." Aku meyakinkannya, ia mengangguk. "Walaupun aku tidak yakin kalau aku bisa mengendarai mobil ini."

Sasuke tidak berkata apapun, jadi aku menginjak pedal gas mobilnya. Sepertinya ia terlalu lelah untuk meladeniku. Baiklah, aku berhasil membalas hutangku saat makan kemarin dengan membantunya.

 **...**

Sasuke diam saja saat kutanya dimana alamatnya, jadi, karena sedikit panik, aku akhirnya menuju apartemenku, yang kuhuni sendiri karena orang tuaku tinggal jauh dari lingkungan universitasku. Untungnya, aku dengan selamat mengendarai mobil ini, jujur saja aku tidak tahu berapa yang harus kuganti walaupun aku hanya menggores sedikit bagian.

"Uchiha- _sensei_ , bertahanlah." Aku yang sedang memapahnya, masuk kedalam lift dan naik ke lantai tiga, lantai dimana aku tinggal. Tanganku yang bebas satunya memegang dahi _Sensei_ , semakin panas saja.

Jadi, saat lift berdenting dan berhenti ke tujuanku, aku berusaha keras memapah Sasuke menuju kamar apartemenku. Jujur saja, untuk gadis tinggi kurus sepertiku, ini usaha yang cukup berat—maksudku, dengan berat badanku yang masih tergolong _underweight_ dan menggendong seorang laki-laki dewasa di pertengahan umur dua puluhnya, itu usaha yang berat, bukan?

Akhirnya, aku mengeluarkan kunci dari tas dan membuka apartemenku, aku langsung membuka sepatuku, tapi tidak dengan sepatunya. Kami terlalu terburu-buru, jadi aku langsung membuka kamarku (yang untungnya rapi karena aku tidak punya waktu untuk mengacaukannya) dan menidurkan Sasuke disana.

Aku mendekatinya sambil membawa termometer, kuberikan padanya, ia mengambilnya lalu menaruh termometer itu di bibirnya. Aku membantu melepas sepatunya.

Saat termometer berbunyi, aku dengan cepat mengambil termometer tersebut dari bibirnya. "Tiga puluh sembilan derajat celcius, apa yang kau lakukan sampai jadi seperti ini?" ujarku.

"Kau perhatian juga, membawaku kerumahmu." Ucapnya, tertawa, tapi tawanya lemah.

"Untuk sekarang berhentilah mengejekku." Tukasku. "Aku kira kau punya stamina yang kuat, selama ini mengajar sambil menjadi residen." Aku kemudian berdiri, dan mengambil kompres langsung tempel anak kecil—yang biasa kugunakan saat aku demam—lalu kutempelkan kedahinya.

"Aku kira juga begitu." Ia diam saja saat kutempeli, walaupun aku yakin ia merasa konyol, maksudku, lelaki dewasa berpakaian kemeja dan celana bahan tapi didahinya tertempel kompres bergambar beruang? Yang benar saja. "Tapi shift-ku tujuh puluh dua jam, dan aku juga melakukan kurang lebih lima operasi dari tengah malam kemarin sampai barusan."

Aku menengok kearahnya. "Kau ... Serius?"

"Untuk apa aku bohong?" Sasuke memberi pandangan aneh dengan mata setengah terpejam kearahku.

"Lalu kenapa kau mengajakku pergi?" tanyaku. "Dan kenapa kalau kau bisa berbicara, kau diam saja saat kutanyai alamatmu?" ujarku, aku bersiap meninggalkannya di kamar agar ia bisa beristirahat sejenak.

"Sakura." Ia memanggilku, aku yang bersiap keluar dari kamar menengok kearahnya. "Kau seharusnya lebih berhati-hati dengan akal-akalan pria."

Aku hampir saja melempar vas bunga di samping pintu kamar tidurku kearahnya kalau aku tidak mengingat bahwa lelaki yang setahuku lebih tua tiga tahun dariku ini sakit.

 **...**

Sasuke meniup bubur yang kubuat, asapnya mengepul sehingga menyebabkan kacamata yang kugunakan berembun. Posisinya, ia sedang berada diseberang meja _kotatsu_ ruang tamuku. Kami duduk berhadapan.

"Kau sudah mengeluarkan _kotatsu_ padahal ini masih awal musim gugur?" ia menanyakanku, sambil sesekali memakan buburnya, ia terlihat imut dengan kompres beruang di dahinya dan tubuhnya dibalut kain yang menghangatkan tubuhnya.

"Aku mudah dingin." Ujarku. "Ah, iya. Kau terlihat payah, _Sensei_."

"Kalau tidak darurat juga aku tidak ingin memakai ini." Ia memberikanku tatapan kesal. "Tapi aku berterimakasih, lagi juga kenapa kau mengenakan kacamata?"

Aku terkekeh dan meminum tehku. "Pandanganku sedikit kabur, jadi aku mengenakannya."

"Ah. Iya, kau tinggal sendiri?" Sasuke melontarkan pertanyaan yang sebenarnya sudah sangat jelas.

"Seperti yang kau lihat, jelas sekali. Keluargaku bukan orang yang tinggal dekat _Todai_ *," ujarku. Ia mengangguk. "Bagaimana dengan keluargamu, _Sensei_? Apa kau tinggal sendiri?" setelah sekian lama, akhirnya aku mengajukan pertanyaanku tentang keluarganya, yang tidak pernah kutanyakan.

"Keluargaku tinggal di Azabu, aku masih tinggal dengan orang tuaku." Ujarnya, ia kemudian meminum teh yang kubuat disampingnya, sengaja kubuat tidak manis karena aku ingat ia pernah mengatakan ia tidak menyukai manis saat kami makan bersama.

"Heeh ..." Aku memberinya tatapan sinis, "Kau tinggal di Azabu, _Sensei_ ..."

"Kenapa memangnya?" tanyanya. Aku menggeleng. "Ah, iya jangan panggil aku _Sensei_ , aku merasa jauh lebih tua."

Aku mengerjapkan mataku. "Tapi kau _sensei_ ... bukan sebagai guru, sebagai dokter." Ucapku. Ia menggaruk pipinya dengan telunjuk.

"Yah, benar juga, sih." Ia tersenyum, aneh. "Panggil aku Sasuke- _kun_."

Aku memerah sepenuhnya. "Apa sih, tidak!"

Ia menghela napasnya. "Kalau begitu terus, kapan kau membuka diri?" ujarnya. Aku terdiam.

"Kau memanfaatkan kartu itu, aku menyesal."

"Sudah terlambat."

Aku berang. Ia tertawa, aku heran, ia seringkali tertawa untuk ukuran orang yang selalu dikata stoik oleh temanku. Dan, ternyata, selera humornya buruk sekali. Apalagi, ia punya _gap_ antara sifatnya kepada orang lain dan kepadaku—aku juga baru menyadarinya di ruang operasi, lucu sekali.

"Ayo, cobalah panggil aku." Suruhnya. Aku memberinya tatapan kesal.

"Uchiha- _san_." Ujarku.

"Itu bahkan tidak mendekati."

"Sa-Sa-Sasuke—Agh sial. Aku tidak bisa melakukannya!"

Sasuke terbahak saat aku mengatakannya. Aku memberinya tatapan kesal, sudah bawaanku kalau aku merasa malu, atau terpaksa, air mata akan muncul dipelupuk mataku dan wajahku memerah sepenuhnya—sejujurnya aku membenci bakatku itu, tapi itu sudah bawaan dan sekarang mukaku memerah sepenuhnya.

"Pelan-pelan." Kulihat, ia telah menghabiskan semangkuk buburnya. Jadi, setelah ia meminum teh dan meminta air putih kepadaku, ia duduk diam tak melakukan apapun selain melontarkan suruhannya yang menyebalkan.

"Sa ... Suke- _san_." Napasku rasanya tercekat.

"Sedikit lagi." Ujarnya. Ia tersenyum manis kearahku, aku menunduk malu, dan aku pun sadar kalau aku belum mengganti bajuku dari tadi.

"Kau tidak sabaran sekali, sih." Ujarku, ia tertawa. Ia masih mengenakan setelan kemejanya, jadi aku rasa, kami sama-sama belum mandi, jadi aku tidak perlu malu.

"Baiklah, usaha yang bagus." Ia menepuk kepalaku dan mengelusnya. "Tapi, jangan membuatku menunggu terlalu lama."

Aku menepis tangannya. "Aku bukan anak kecil."

Ia hanya terkekeh. "Kau tidak lelah?" tanyanya.

"Tentu saja, sangat." Aku mendelik kearahnya, "Lihat siapa yang menguasai tempat tidurku barusan."

"Kalau kau mengatakannya seperti itu, aku merasa seperti baru saja melakukan hal-hal tidak etis kepadamu." Ia menyeringai. Matanya sudah mulai terlihat ada cahaya hidup lagi, sepertinya, ia sudah tidak terlalu lelah.

Aku mencubit lengannya, ia mengaduh pelan. "Bicaramu mulai tidak jelas kalau sedang demam, Sasuke- _san_." Mukaku memerah.

"Jadi, karena bicaraku tidak jelas sekarang, boleh aku bertanya padamu sesuatu?" ia bertanya sambil meregangkan badannya, dan kurasa walaupun ia baru bangun tidur, efek _kotatsu_ dan bubur membuatnya mengantuk.

"Apa?"

"Apa pengalaman burukmu sampai kau trauma seperti ini?" tanyanya sambil menoleh kearahku, aku sedikit terkejut. "Jangan kabur." Lanjutnya tegas.

Aku tidak bisa kabur, tentu saja kami berdua tahu itu. "Ini topik yang berat, jadi ..."

"Kubilang jangan kabur."

"Kukira kau hanya menanyakanku dengan alibi karena bicaramu tidak jelas?"

"Kenapa kau selalu punya kebiasaan untuk kabur disaat-saat serius?"

Aku menelan ludahku, Sasuke benar. Dan tidak ada salahnya kalau aku menceritakan kejadian 'itu' ke Sasuke. Meskipun aku membencinya, kalau Sasuke tidak tahu akar masalahnya, ia tidak akan bisa mengerti diriku. Dan itu tidak sopan jika aku terus-terusan menutup diri ke Sasuke yang berusaha menerobos pintuku—apalagi kami sudah setuju untuk menjalin hubungan.

"Dulu, aku pernah menyukai seseorang." Ujarku, Sasuke diam. "Ia terkenal—kalau aku boleh bilang, itu cuma cinta monyet. Dulu, siapa yang tidak suka dengan laki-laki paling keren?"

Sasuke tersenyum tipis.

"Kukira, ia sahabatku, kami menghabiskan waktu bersama, dan sebagainya. Jadi, gosip menyebar." Lanjutku.

"Lalu, kau diejek satu sekolahmu dan laki-laki itu membencimu?" Sasuke menimpaliku. "Kau trauma karena itu?"

Aku menggeleng, Sasuke memberikan tatapan bingungnya kepadaku. "Memang benar itu terjadi, tapi yang selanjutnya, membuatku takut setengah mati ... maksudku, aku hampir mati karena dicekik tiga laki-laki dan satu lelaki yang kusukai bersiap memberikanku tumbuhan beracun untuk kumakan, bunga _nightshades_."

"Oh, maaf. Aku ..."

Sasuke kehilangan kata-katanya. Aku menghela napas. "Itu bukan salahmu, mengapa kau yang harus meminta maaf?" ujarku. "Sebenarnya masih banyak lagi, tapi itu tidak seberapa dengan yang satu itu. Kurasa, aku benar-benar dibenci."

Sasuke diam saja. Aku jadi merasa canggung. Makanya, aku selalu menolak untuk menceritakan kejadian ini kepada orang banyak, termasuk Ino dan Naruto yang jarang membahas masalah ini, aku takut menjadi canggung dan dikasihani, padahal aku tidak perlu merasa dikasihani. Itu tidak akan membantu.

Jadi, aku memutar balik badanku, kearah rak buku susun kecil dan mengambil buku tahunan SMP-ku. Kuyakin, dengan kadar kesukaan Sasuke padaku selama ini, melihatku dulu pastinya mengurangi kadar kecanggungan ini, bukan begitu?

"Ini aku." Aku memberikannya pada Sasuke, Sasuke melihatnya, matanya terpaku pada fotoku. "Tidak ada bedanya."

"Matamu kosong disini."

Sasuke melihat kearahku dan memandang mataku lekat. Aku tersipu dan melempar pandanganku asal, menjauhi mata legamnya.

"Mungkin karena efek foto." Ujarku. "Tiba-tiba jadi serius seperti ini, Sasuke- _san_ , kau membuatku takut."

"Mengejekku juga tidak berguna sekarang, aku sudah kebal." Ujarnya. Aku mendelik kesal. "Ah iya, soal laki-laki yang tadi, namanya siapa?"

"..."

Aku diam saja, aku tidak mau menceritakan namanya. Menyebutnya saja aku ingin muntah.

" _Well_ , ya sudahlah." Sasuke akhirnya menyerah, ia menutup buku tahunanku. "Kau punya aku sekarang."

 **...**

"Jadi, kapan kau pulang?"

"Apa yang sedang kau lakukan?"

Aku mendelik kesal saat melihat Sasuke dengan santai mengelap rambutnya yang basah sambil duduk ditempat tidur, jam sudah menunjukkan pukul enam sore, itu tandanya sudah lebih dari lima jam Sasuke berada ditempatku.

"Untuk presentasi besok." Ujarku, sambil membaca ulang halaman yang tadi kubaca tapi terganggu. Sedari tadi, kubiarkan saja Sasuke menonton televisi di depan, sementara aku membaca buku di dalam kamar sehabis mandi. Tak kusangka ia membuat dirinya sendiri nyaman sampai mandi di apartemenku—ah, iya. Ia membawa baju ganti di mobilnya (yang sialnya, ia menyuruhku untuk mengambilnya diparkiran saat ia mandi).

"Rajin sekali."

"Sejujurnya, kau bisa menghancurkan rumahku sekarang, tapi tolong jangan ganggu aku karena ini penting." Lanjutku. Tapi, ucapanku diacuhkannya yang sekarang tengah mengecek ponselnya.

"Sejujurnya juga, ini kemajuan yang bagus untukmu. Kukira kau benci laki-laki, tapi buktinya kau membiarkanku disini," ujar Sasuke. Aku melepas kacamata bacaku.

"Bukannya kau sendiri yang bilang kalau aku terlalu membentengi diriku sendiri?"

"Oh."

Ia menyeringai puas, lebih baik aku mengalah dan mengakui kekalahanku daripada terus diganggu saat aku belajar.

"Ah, iya. Tapi, aku sejujurnya belum benar-benar menyukaimu, lho, Sasuke- _san_." Sasuke hampir saja menjatuhkan ponselnya kalau ia tidak buru-buru sadar.

"Itu sangat spontan, dan pada momen yang tidak tepat." Sasuke memberikanku tatapan lemas.

"Makanya, aku bilang mohon bantuannya dari awal."

Aku melanjutkan bacaanku karena Sasuke tidak merespon, tapi saat aku menengok, Sasuke sudah bersiap ingin mengecup bibirku, aku memejamkan mataku, sedikit takut.

 _Lima detik._

 _Sepuluh._

 _Lima belas._

Aku membuka sebelah mataku, Sasuke tertawa pelan. "Aku tahu aku laki-laki yang serakah, jadi tolong cepatlah menyukaiku."

Ia mencium keningku selanjutnya.

 **TBC**

* * *

Hai, actually, this fic has been getting a lot of love. (well, i'm in confusion right now because i don't feel this one that exciting) tapi saya senang, jadi saya tahu kalau karya saya dihargai. Untuk Ricchi- _san_ (Yang nggak merhatiin dosen tapi malah baca ini), dan pembaca-pembaca lainnya yang mendukung saya (Maaf saya nggak bisa sebutkan satu-satu), serta yang klik favorite + follow, i appreciate all of your love. Jadi, saya sempat kepikiran. Gimana kalau fic ini dipanjangin aja? Tapi, cuma kepikiran aja, kali ya. Karena saya nggak mau bikin ini ada konflik yang buat gerah pembaca, stay fluff aja. Tapi, gimana ya enaknya? Mau dipanjangin, atau tidak? Kalau tidak, mungkin chapter depan, chapter terakhir. Kalau dipanjangin, chapter-chapter selanjutnya diisi sama keseharian mereka (ditambah kejadian-kejadian koplak).

Azabu = Daerah paling mahal di Tokyo, tempat tinggalnya selebriti (politisi, artis, pengusaha, dsb)

Todai = Tokyo Daigaku, universitasnya Sakura & Sasuke. Paling prestisius di Jepang.

Sekian,

Kobayakawa Matsuri.


	3. Sasuke: Pretty Little Angel

"Bukankah langitnya indah?"

"Kau tahu apa yang lebih indah lagi, Sasuke- _san_?"

"Apa?"

"Kadaver* yang sempurna."

* * *

" _It was destiny that pulled us together. We can't do anything about it, now that we've met_."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **NIGHTSHADES**

* * *

Ini sudah tiga hari semenjak aku menginap di rumah Haruno. Ah, iya. Sehabis aku demam, ia merawatku dan mempersilahkanku untuk menginap—ah tidak, lebih tepatnya aku menghindari topik pembicaraan mengenai kepulanganku dan Sakura tidak berkata apa-apa saat aku merebahkan diri pada sofa ruang tamu.

Waktu malam itu adalah pukul sebelas malam, aku yang merasa rileks karena beristirahat sambil menonton televisi mulai merasa ingin tidur, jadi aku ke kamarnya. Sakura masih belajar.

"Sasuke- _san_ , jangan bilang kalau kau mau tidur di sini." Ketusnya sambil memutar badannya dari meja belajar, ia masih belajar saja padahal seingatku ia sudah memulai kegiatannya dari sore tadi.

"Kau jahat sekali untuk ukuran pria yang lemah."

"Pria yang lemah itu kemarin kulihat membantu perawat mendorong dua tabung oksigen sepuluh puluh kilo ke ruangan pasien."

Aku terkekeh. "Kau memperhatikanku?" tapi ia diam saja saat kutanyai. "Oke, aku akan tidur di depan."

Sakura masih tetap tak mengatakan apa-apa. Tapi, selanjutnya saat aku bangun di pagi hari, aku bangun dalam keadaan dibalut selimut serta disambut sarapan di meja _kotatsu_ yang ditutupi plastik perekat. Plus sebuah kunci dan _notes_.

 _Aku ada presentasi pagi ini, dan kau tetap tidak bangun walaupun bau masakanku menyengat, jadi nikmatilah sarapanmu saat bangun. Simpan saja kuncinya._

 _-H.S-_

Bibirku membentuk simpul. Gadis ini tahu caranya menyenangkan hatiku tanpa berbuat banyak, serta sifatnya yang 'berbuat manis saat orang itu tidak menyadarinya' membuatku senang. Maksudku, ia terlihat selalu kesal saat aku bangun dan pada saat kami berbicara, tapi ia memperhatikanku juga dan berbuat manis ketika aku tidak dalam keadaan sadar—imut sekali.

Aku heran sendiri kenapa aku bisa sabar untuk membimbing gadis itu perlahan-lahan, padahal kuakui sifatku sendiri sangat tidak sabaran. Aku merasa bahagia walaupun kami tidak melakukan apa-apa. Untuk pertama kalinya, hubunganku benar-benar polos.

Dan, disinilah aku sekarang. Di koridor rumah sakit dalam perjalanan menuju _pantry_ untuk sekadar meminum kopi. Untungnya, hari ini tidak ada pasien yang sedang dalam keadaan buruk saat aku mendapat bagian bertugas, jadi aku bisa beristirahat sejenak.

"Bwahaha! Sakura kau terlihat bodoh!"

"Hahaha, benar sekali, coba sebentar aku foto!"

Saat aku membuka pintu, aku disambut dengan suara berisik yang mulai kuhapal, suara cempreng tapi kencang milik Uzumaki, dan suara _bass_ milik Yamanaka. Sepertinya, ada Sakura juga. Jadi, kulangkahkan kakiku masuk.

"... Eh?"

Wajah Sakura memerah sepenuhnya. Posisinya konyol sekali, ia memakai apron diluar baju _scrub_ -nya dan dengan posisi terikat tali rapia.

"... Apa yang kau lakukan?" aku sendiri hampir kehilangan kata-kataku dan memilih melangkahkan kakiku kearah dispenser untuk membuat kopi, tapi pikiranku masih kemana-mana.

Sakura.

Dengan apron.

Lalu posisinya terikat.

Ini cobaan atau nikmat Tuhan? Aku sendiri tidak tahu.

"A-Anu, itu—eh. A-Ah ..." Sakura pun tidak bisa berbicara apa-apa dan akhirnya menunduk malu.

"Sakura- _chan_ kalah nilai presentasi dengan Ino, jadi ia kena _penalty_." Uzumaki membuka mulutnya, aku menghadap mereka bertiga (yang herannya masih bisa santai ditengah _hectic_ -nya koas.) lalu menghela napasku.

"Yamanaka." Aku memanggil si gadis bermata hijau-kebiruan, ia yang tadinya tertawa cekikikan seketika mematung di tempat. "Kau mau mengujiku?"

"Pfft—BWAHAHAHA!"

Yamanaka tidak bisa menahan kencangnya suara tawa yang ia keluarkan saat aku bertanya, mereka semua mengerti arti dari pertanyaanku barusan dan reaksi mereka sama, kecuali si kepala merah muda yang masih tertunduk dengan wajah memerah.

Aku tidak ingin melakukan apapun untuk mengganggu waktu mereka, jadi aku memilih untuk keluar dari ruangan sambil membawa gelas kopiku.

 **...**

Jam sudah menunjukkan pukul lima sore, akhirnya hari ini aku bisa pulang cepat. Awalnya, aku ingin langsung menuju rumahku, tapi pikiranku berubah cepat saat aku melihat kepala merah muda dengan badan berbalut _snelli_ * yang tengah menunduk mengucapkan salam perpisahan kepada perawat-perawat di pintu utama. Sepertinya ia ingin pulang, jadi kucegat saja.

"Ada perlu apa?" tanyanya. Hebatnya ia bisa memasang muka datar setelah kejadian memalukan terjadi, profesional sekali.

"Ayo ke rumahku." Ajakku—tidak. Paksaku. Karena aku menyeretnya masuk menuju parkiran dan masuk ke mobilku.

"Kenapa kau selalu memaksaku?" tanyanya saat kami berhasil duduk di bangku mobil. Ia terlihat kesal.

"Kemana apron-mu?" aku meledeknya. Ia memerah kemudian sambil melepas jas putihnya, ia mengenakan atasan kemeja putih polos hari ini dengan celana kain hitam yang kalau kata Kakakku mirip seperti celana _Elvis Presley_ , model _cutbray_.

"Apakah itu 'hal-mu'? Kau menyukai gadis terikat?" tanyanya.

"Ditambah apron, efeknya luar biasa." Balasku sambil menginjak gas mobil, aku tidak melihat ke samping, tapi aku tahu bagaimana reaksinya.

"Kukira kau lelaki yang mau menungguku?"

"Aku hanya bilang preferensiku." Kekehku. "Besok kau masuk, tidak?"

"Dan aku tidak ingin mengikuti preferensimu itu, _Sensei_." Balas Sakura sambil memasang pandangan meledek kearahku. "Tidak ada apapun besok dan lusa. Aku ingin beristirahat. Ah—sial!"

Sakura tiba-tiba mengumpat dan aku hampir saja memberhentikan mobilku mendadak—yang akhirnya kubatalkan karena aku memanuverinya dengan kesadaran, kali ini. "Ada apa? Ah, iya. Karena aku terlalu lelah untuk mengantarmu pulang-pergi _Bunkyo-Azabu_ , jadi kau menginap saja di rumahku. Kau bisa beristirahat di sana."

Sakura menghela napasnya. "Kenapa aku mau saja dibawa olehmu?" ia menanyakan dirinya sendiri. Kupikir ia sudah gila karena saat terakhir aku bersamanya, ia membaca buku tebal hingga malam hari—mungkin itu penyebabnya.

"Memangnya kenapa?" tanyaku.

Ia melihat kearahku, pandangannya tajam. "Kalau ke rumahmu, berarti aku akan bertemu keluargamu ... 'kan?" pandangannya berubah menjadi ngeri.

"Ya, tentu saja." Aku fokus menyetir dan tidak mengindahkan pandangan Sakura.

"Ah, tidak. Aku bahkan tidak melakukan persiapan apapun!" ia menyuarakan pendapatnya dengan suara kesal yang malah terkesan lucu ditelingaku.

"Apa yang perlu kau persiapkan?" tanyaku. "Kau sudah cantik."

 **...**

Sakura berdiri, terdiam. Di hadapan air mancur yang berada di depan rumahku.

"Gemercik air untuk terapi penyembuhan jiwamu, pilihanmu bagus juga." ledekku sambil berjalan menaiki tangga yang menghubungkanku dengan pintu. Ia mengikutiku dari belakang.

"Kalau seperti ini, aku merasa telah mengambil keputusan yang salah." Gumamnya pelan, aku tidak menjawab apapun selain menggerakan tanganku untuk membuka pintu, yang satunya kupakai untuk menggenggam tangan Sakura—ia terasa dingin.

"Tenanglah." Ujarku.

Kemudian kami melangkah masuk, Sakura menurunkan pandangannya. Saat aku melihat siluet lelaki berkuncir yang tengah menyesap teh sambil berjalan di lantai dua, aku mengutuk.

"Wah, Sasuke- _chan_ membawa perempuan!" kurasa saking senangnya, ia menaruh cangkir teh-nya asal di lantai dan buru-buru menuruni tangga.

"Sakura, duduklah." Aku menyuruhnya duduk di ruang tamu yang berada di sebelah kanan kami yang tengah berdiri di bawah _chandelier_ yang tertempel pada atas plafon. Ia menurut dan duduk, tapi sebelumnya ia terlihat sedikit kebingungan. Aku khawatir ia merasa _nervous_.

Tapi, itu hanya dugaanku semata. Buktinya, saat aku kembali setelah mengganti bajuku dengan kaus dan celana pendek, ia tengah bercengkrama dengan Kakakku, dan Ibuku—yang entah kapan muncul—sambil meminum teh.

"Oh, Sasu- _chan_. Sini, sini. Aku ingin menanyakan sesuatu." Ibu menyuruhku, jadi aku mengangguk dan duduk di samping Sakura, posisi gadis ini tengah diapit olehku dan Kakakku.

"Apa, _Kaa-san_? Dan berhentilah memanggilku seperti itu." Geramku. Ibu hanya tertawa.

"Ah, Ibu ingin menangis saja. Dulu kau imut sekali, tapi sekarang sudah pulang dan membawa gadis." Ujar Ibu gembira sambil menyesap teh-nya, aku menghela napas. "Yah, bukannya Ibu tidak senang, sih. Sakura- _chan_ ini sering dibicarakan oleh teman-teman Ibu, lho. Ah, maksudnya, Professor Universitas Sakura- _chan_."

Aku tidak kaget. Aku menyukai gadis ini apa adanya, tapi hanya keberuntunganku saja ia dibekali dengan kecantikan dan prestasi yang menonjol—rasanya aku telah menjual keberuntunganku selamanya untuk mendapatkan Sakura.

"Ah ... Mereka hanya melebihkan, Mikoto- _obasan_." Ujar Sakura sambil menunduk malu. Ia imut sekali.

"Sudah kubilang panggil aku _Kaa-san_ , Sakura- _chan_!" ia memegang tangan Sakura. Sifatnya yang pemaksa memang menurun ke anak-anaknya, jadi aku tidak heran bagaimana aku bisa mendapatkan sifat seperti ini. "Ayo, sekarang kita ke taman. Aku punya banyak hal yang ingin kutunjukkan padamu." Lanjutnya sambil menggeret Sakura.

"Aku rasa Ibu harus memperbaiki sifatnya kalau ia tidak ingin kehilangan teman."

Aku menghela napas. "Tapi, buktinya. Masih banyak saja yang hormat kepadanya, kita termasuk."

Itachi terkekeh.

 **...**

"Menghabiskan waktumu dengan senang, eh?"

Aku melangkahkan kakiku mendekati Sakura. Ia tengah berdiri di balkon rumahku yang menghadap kebun bunga kecintaan Ibuku.

"Ibumu seorang Dokter. Dokter kandungan." Sakura memandangku yang berada disampingnya, ia mengenakan kain untuk menghangatkan tubuhnya dari udara dingin, pasti diberikan Ibu. "Ayahmu juga. Spesialis bedah toraks. Kakakmu juga. Apakah kau pangeran berkuda? Karena keluargamu saja luar biasa."

Aku tertawa. "Apakah faktor itu mendukungku sebagai kandidat untuk menjadi suamimu?"

Sakura tiba-tiba terbelalak. "A-Aku ... Itu ..."

Aku terkekeh geli. "Aku tahu, tenanglah. Aku akan bersabar untuk membahas topik pernikahan." Aku menepuk kepalanya. Mukanya memerah.

"Apakah kau mengambil spesialis bedah toraks kardiovaskular* juga?" ia mengalihkan pembicaraanku, tapi terkesan tidak karena matanya memberi tahuku bahwa ia benar-benar ingin menanyakannya.

"Bedah saraf." Ujarku singkat. "Ngomong-ngomong, kau sudah dicekoki bunga oleh Ibuku, belum?" tanyaku. Ia terkekeh.

"Sudah." Balasnya sambil meregangkan badan. "Kukira rasanya akan aneh, _suprisingly_ , rasanya enak dan wangi."

"Oh." Aku terkejut. "Anehnya, aku juga merasakan hal yang sama ketika memakan bunga untuk pertama kalinya."

"Aku juga heran kenapa kita sama-sama hampir terbunuh karena _nightshades_."

Aku melihat kearahnya, ia balik menatapku, tak seperti sebelum-sebelumnya, ia tidak membuang pandangannya. Kemajuan yang bagus.

"Bagaimana kau bisa tahu?"

"Saat aku melihat bunga ungu di ujung tamanmu, aku bertanya pada Ibumu apakah itu bunga _nightshades_. Ia lalu menceritakanku tentangmu yang keracunan." Jelas Sakura. Aku mengangguk.

"Kurasa kebetulan-kebetulan ini aneh." Aku memposisikan diriku untuk menghadap ke depan, membiarkan angin menyapu pelan rambutku. "Kita terlalu sama, ini mengerikan."

"Haha, ternyata bukan aku saja." Ujarnya, aku menatapnya. "Ah, iya. Langitnya indah, Sasuke- _san_." Lanjutnya sambil menghadap atas.

"Ya, benar." Balasku.

"Kau tahu apa yang lebih indah dari langit ini?"

"Apa?"

"Kadaver yang sempurna."

Aku dan Sakura terkekeh geli karena gurauan renyah kami, kami bahkan punya selera humor yang sama.

"Ah, tidurlah. Sudah malam, kau bisa sakit kalau terlalu lama di sini." Ujarku, Sakura mengangguk. "Apa perlu kau kutemani di kamarmu kalau kau takut tidur di kamar yang jarang digunakan?"

"Kukira kau akan menjadi keren sedikit setelah berbincang serius, kau masih sama saja ternyata."

Setelah mengatakan itu, Sakura masuk dan menjauh dariku.

 **...**

Pagi hari yang tenang. Kami semua berkumpul di meja makan dengan perasaan santai, kecuali Sakura yang terlihat tegang ketika duduk berhadapan dengan Ayahku yang baru ditemuinya pagi ini.

Semalam, ia dipinjami baju Ibuku dan pagi ini juga. Ia terlihat cantik dengan balutan _dress_ merah marun, rambutnya ia biarkan terurai. Ia makan dengan pelan, kurasa ia benar-benar tegang kali ini.

"Ah, kalau seperti ini, rasanya aku seperti punya menantu ..."

Untungnya, Sakura tidak tersedak saat Ibuku mengatakannya. Ia hanya menyunggingkan senyumnya dengan canggung.

"Ibu, itu terlalu cepat." Sanggahku. "Kau bisa memberatkan Sakura, lagipula ia masih sekolah."

"Lalu kenapa kau membawa perempuan walaupun sebelumnya kau tidak pernah sama sekali?" Itachi menyunggingkan senyum miringnya kearahku yang berada disampingnya. "Kalau kau tidak serius, kau tidak mungkin mengenalkannya."

"Siapa bilang aku tidak serius?" aku menghela napas.

"Itachi." Ayah membuka suara, tapi yang mematung justru Sakura. "Sebaiknya kau juga membawa seorang perempuan secepatnya daripada mengusik adikmu terus, kau seperti tak punya kehidupan."

"Nah, 'kan." Ibu membuka mulutnya lagi. "Fugaku- _san_ saja tidak menolak kehadiran Sakura, justru malah menyuruh Ita- _chan_. Jadi bukankah ini waktu yang pas untukku membawa belanja Sakura sambil memperdalam hubungan kami? Aku muak dengan semua testoterone* ini ..." Sakura hanya tertawa pelan membalas ucapan Ibuku.

"Mikoto, kau seharusnya mengerti." Ayah menyuarakan pendapatnya lagi, kini sambil mengarahkan matanya ke Sakura. "Biarkan Sasuke menghabiskan waktu dengan Sakura. Yang harusnya memperdalam hubungannya adalah mereka, bukan kau."

Ibu hanya cemberut menanggapi ucapan Ayah, tapi ia tidak membuka mulutnya lagi. Aku bersyukur karena mempunyai Ayah yang sangat pengertian dengan caranya sendiri. Aku mengaguminya.

"Kami selesai." Aku mengucapkannya, untuk kami berdua, aku dan Sakura. "Aku akan membawanya pergi hari ini dan mengajaknya pulang."

"A-Ah ..." Sakura berdiri. "... Terimakasih untuk semuanya. Aku sangat senang bisa mengenal kalian."

"Eeh? Sakura- _chan_ sudah mau pergi?" Itachi bertanya dengan nada merengek, aku mendecih geli.

"Iya, Itachi- _niisan_. Aku akan mengunjungimu, saat bisa nanti." Ujar Sakura sambil tersenyum. "Ah, iya. _Kaa-san_ , Fugaku- _sensei_ , terimakasih—"

"Kenapa kau memojokkanku sendirian? Lagipula di sini, kita semua _sensei_." Ujar Ayah. Sakura memerah.

"M-Maaf ..."

"Panggil aku _Tou-san._ " Ujar Ayah, aku tersenyum. Ibu dan Itachi juga.

"Iya ... _Tou-san_ , _Kaa-san_. Terimakasih atas semuanya." Sakura membungkuk hormat.

"Aku akan mengunjungimu, Sakura- _chan_." Ibu tersenyum. Sakura membalasnya dengan senyuman.

"Datanglah kesini sering-sering, Sakura. Ah, jangan lupa sesuaikan dengan jadwalku." Balas Ayah. Sakura tersenyum sumringah.

"Ayah, Sakura- _chan_ juga sama sibuknya, kau tahu ..." Itachi mencibir sembari meminum air putih yang tersedia digelasnya.

"Kami berangkat." Pamitku. Sakura membungkukkan badannya sekali lagi sebelum benar-benar pergi dari ruangan makan keluargaku.

 **...**

"Oh, Tuhan! Aku kira Ayahmu tidak suka denganku ..."

Aku terkekeh geli sembari menyetir.

"Tentu saja tidak. Ayahku dari dulu menginginkan anak perempuan." Ujarku.

"Eh? Begitu? Kukira ia tipe orang yang tegas dan tak tersentuh." Sakura memandangiku. Aku menengok sebentar kearahnya. Tentu saja, kalau lama-lama kami akan terlibat dalam sebuah kecelakaan.

"Ia lemah pada hal-hal tak terduga, sama sepertiku." Aku membenarkan posisi dudukku. "Contohnya seperti kepada perempuan muda cantik?"

"Kalau kau memujiku terus, aku akan menjadi sombong, kau tahu." Ia menepuk pelan bahuku. Kalau aku membandingkan sifatnya saat pertama kali berbicara denganku dan sekarang, aku pasti bangga dengan diriku sendiri karena bisa membuat perubahan besar.

"Tidak apa. _You deserve the world_."

"Jangan bilang kau mengatakannya hanya untuk membuatku suka padamu?"

"Haha, ketahuan."

"Tapi, nyatanya aku sudah suka, tuh."

Aku hampir saja ditabrak mobil karena tiba-tiba menginjak pedal rem ditengah jalan. Kalau aku kena tilang, penyebabnya pasti langsung kuberitahu. Karena ada gadis disebelahku yang menyatakan cintanya.

Bukankah itu alasan yang manis?

 **TBC**

* * *

So, yeah. It's not done yet! Karena banyak pembaca yang memilih kalau ini dilanjutkan, saya lanjutin saja, deh. Karena responnya bagus saya rela ngerjain ini ditengah kegiatan saya yang lagi hectic hectic-nya. As always, thank you for your love. Ah, iya. Ada yang minta kalau bahasa kedokterannya dijelaskan, 'kan? Here it is.

*kadaver: Mayat yang biasa digunakan untuk kepentingan kedokteran.

*snelli: Jas putih.

*toraks kadiovaskular: Bedah jantung dan dada.

*Azabu-Bunkyo: Daerah, ya. Disini Sasuke rumahnya di Azabu, sementara apartemen Sakura itu ada di Bunkyo, daerah yang menjadi tempatnya Tokyo University.

Sekian,

Kobayakawa Matsuri.


	4. Sakura: Dizziness

"Apa kau menyukai tomat?"

"Aku menyukai matamu."

"Kucolok matamu."

* * *

" _It feels like i've been trapped in a paradise that i've been longing so much since before._ "

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **NIGHTSHADES**

* * *

Lima hari yang lalu, setelah sekian lama dalam tahap perencanaan, kami berdua berkencan. Tidak ada yang aneh, seperti pada pasangan umumnya. Menonton film bersama, makan siang, dan mengucapkan selamat tinggal saat Sasuke menurunkanku di apartemen. Kami polos.

Ah—iya, tambahan, sebelum aku sempat keluar dari pintu mobil, Sasuke menarik lenganku dan segera mendaratkan kecupannya di pipiku. Kuyakin tindakannya yang baru kusebutkan tadi masih dalam konteks polos yang sudah kuucapkan.

Tentu saja, semua itu terjadi karena aku tiba-tiba mengutarakan perasaanku padanya. Aku merasa nyaman hari itu, aku menjadi putri semalam di keluarga Uchiha yang memberondongku dengan pujian, sejujurnya aku belum pernah merasa senyaman itu dengan orang yang baru kutemui—jadi, karena perasaanku yang bagus, aku tidak merasa gengsi untuk menyatakannya.

"Haruno."

"Haruno!"

"Ah—iya." Aku terkesiap, menyadari ada sepasang mata _jade_ yang menatapku tajam. Menyeramkan. "Ada apa, Sabaku- _sensei_?"

Ia menghela napasnya lelah, dan memutar kedua bola matanya. Ia kesal. "Jarang sekali, _The almighty_ 'Haruno Sakura' melamun saat aku menjelaskanmu tentang operasi barusan." Aku terdiam, memasang muka datar. "Aku akan membentakmu, lho, Haruno."

"Maaf." Segera aku menundukkan kepalaku sopan. "Mohon maaf, apa bisa _Sensei_ ulangi?" lanjutku sambil memberi tatapan 'aku-tahu-ini-akan-berdampak-buruk-pada-penilaianku' kepadanya.

"Sudahlah." Tampaknya, hari ini Sabaku- _sensei_ , residen yang terkenal mempunyai _mood swing_ lebih parah dari perawan tua dalam masa menstruasi-nya ini sedang melaksanakan aksinya. "Aku lelah hari ini, jangan membuatku marah."

Memangnya siapa yang ingin membuatmu marah?—pikirku, tentu saja dalam pikiranku.

Aku hanya mampu menahan amarahku, tabiat Sabaku- _sensei_ yang kalau sudah kesal pasti memberi nilai buruk adalah musuh besar setiap murid koas. Tampan, sih—kata Ino—tapi _moodswing_ -nya benar-benar mengganggu. Kata Naruto, kalau Sabaku- _sensei_ ini jadi pacar perempuan yang sedang menstruasi, bukannya sang kekasih disayang, justru didamprat karena ikut-ikutan emosi.

Ah, sudahlah. Mau bagaimana juga, pasti nilaiku minus. Jadi, karena aku bersyukur mendapat nilai buruk, bagaimana kalau tidak sekalian saja? Maksudku membuat kesal Sabaku no Gaara. _He gets on my nerves._

" _Sensei_." Ia yang sedang berjalan menjauh dariku berhenti, menghadap kearahku dengan tatapan kesal. "Sifatmu yang meminta murid memohon-mohon padamu seperti Raja, bukanlah tabiat yang bagus, kau tahu."

Ia terdiam. Wajahnya mengetat. Aku menuduk hormat dan berbalik dari posisiku. Aku yakin aku bisa merasakan aura gelap di belakangku, tapi aku puas. Aku berhasil membalaskan dendamku.

 **...**

"Kau tahu, 'kan? Sabaku- _sensei_ itu merepotkan."

"Mhm."

Aku hanya mampu bergumam sambil memijit bahuku, sial. Benar kata Ino dan Naruto yang tengah memandangku kasihan dari balik meja _pantry_ rumah sakit. Pembalasan dendam dan Sabaku no Gaara adalah dua hal yang merepotkan. Apalagi kalau dicampur jadi satu, uh, neraka.

Dua jam sehabis aku mengatakannya, aku yang minggu ini dapat jatah menjaga UGD kelabakan karena perintah Sabaku- _sensei_. Dari yang membantu mendorong pasien, mendorong tabung oksigen, sampai mendorong beberapa galon air—Tuhan, jujur saja itu bukan tugasku.

Tapi apa mau dikata kalau perintah atasan? Manusia-manusia koas berada pada hirarki paling terbawah rumah sakit. Jadi aku tidak punya alasan untuk menolaknya, hasilnya? Tubuhku pegal-pegal semua. Aku bahkan baru bisa beristirahat pukul dua pagi saat ini sambil mengopi bersama Ino dan Naruto.

"Bagaimana dengan Sasuke- _sensei_?" ujar Naruto, aku menatapnya, aku sendiri masih heran karena pemuda berkulit cokelat hangat ini masih ceria walaupun ini sudah mencapai sepertiga malam.

"Apanya yang bagaimana? Kami biasa saja, ia bahkan tidak masuk hari ini, dan jangan coba-coba kau mengalihkan kekesalanku dengan Sasuke- _san_ sekali lagi, ya." Balasku, ia tersenyum lebar. "Rapatkan gigimu, aku akan meninjumu." Peringatiku.

"Eeh?" Ino memberiku tatapan genit, sangat kontras dengan kantung matanya yang tebal sekali. "Bukankah mengingat orang yang kau cintai memberimu semangat?"

"Tentu saja," ujarku, mereka tersenyum puas. "Tidak." Lanjutku. Mereka yang tadinya senang menatapku kesal.

"Kalau kau seperti ini terus, bagaimana kalian akan melakukannya?" Naruto memberiku pertanyaan bodoh, hampir saja aku melemparnya dengan cangkir kalau tidak mengingat bahwa tanganku bahkan tidak bisa bergerak karena lelah.

"Ooh ... Topik mesum malam hari," Ino bergumam, aku melotot. "Bagus, tuh. Saat pertamaku itu dengan seorang lelaki yang—"

"Oh, Tuhan! Berhenti!" bentakku kesal. Mereka berdua memandangi satu sama lain sambil tertawa, sial, mereka mengejekku.

"Sakura- _chan_. Manusia tidak akan selamanya polos, kau tahu. Karena semua manusia lahir ibarat kertas putih, lahir untuk dinodai."

"Sejujurnya, aku ingin memuji kemampuan majasmu, tapi, kau akan membuat Cai Lun* marah kalau kau mengatakannya untuk dinodai." Balasku, Naruto tertawa.

"Benar apa yang Naruto bilang, Sakura. Meskipun aku setuju bahwa penggunaan kata 'untuk dinodai' itu tidak perlu, tapi, kumohon, cepatlah melakukannya!" Ino memegang tanganku dengan semangat. Aku yakin ia mulai tidak waras dan mengoceh tidak jelas karena kurang tidur.

"Apa yang ada di otak kalian hanya 'melakukannya' saja?" aku mencebikkan bibirku.

"Dari Cai Lun sampai 'melakukannya', kalian punya bahasan yang menarik, ya, ditengah waktu sibuk kalian."

Kami bertiga menengok, ngeri, rasanya seperti _de javu_ , tapi aku yakin Sasuke tidak akan masuk hari ini dan tiba-tiba muncul di _pantry_. Saat aku menengok, di sana ada Sabaku no Gaara yang tengah bersender di pintu, lengkap dengan wajah kesalnya.

"Haruno, cepat bantu bawa oksigen!" perintahnya sambil meninggalkan ruangan. Aku mendecih kesal.

"Memangnya itu tugasku?!" aku bergumam pelan pada Ino dan Naruto yang memandangku sedih.

"Haruno, selama aku yang memerintahmu, itu tugasmu."

Sial, Residen menyebalkan satu ini punya pendengaran yang bagus.

 **...**

"Baiklah, kau boleh meninggalkan ruangan ini."

Tentu saja aku boleh—pikirku sambil menggeram kesal kepada laki-laki berambut merah semena-mena ini. Ini sudah pukul enam pagi, dan _shift_ -ku akan berakhir dalam tiga puluh menit.

"Terimakasih, dan sampai jumpa suatu saat nanti, _Sensei_."

Sengaja aku menekankannya saat aku berbalik dari Sabaku no Gaara, tentu saja tujuannya untuk mengekspresikan ketidaksukaanku padanya, apalagi saat aku sengaja mengucapkan salam perpisahan 'sampai jumpa suatu saat nanti'—aku tidak ingin bertemu dengannya lagi, sungguh!

Aku segera keluar dari dalam ruangan, dengan keadaan lusuh, aku yakin lingkaran dibawah mataku semakin menebal karena aku (benar-benar) tidak tidur semalaman karena di perintah yang tidak-tidak oleh Sabaku no Gaara. Sial, rasanya vertigoku kambuh.

Aku menyender pada dinding lorong rumah sakit yang dingin ini, memegangi kepalaku sambil menggeram. Rasanya disekitarku melayang dan berputar.

"... Sakura?"

Aku membuka sebelah mataku, Sasuke. Aku sedikit kaget tapi rasanya refleksku bahkan terlalu lelah untuk menyambutnya. "Mhm ..." gumamku. Ia terlihat khawatir dan mendekatiku.

"Kau kenapa?" ia memegang pundakku.

"Tidak ... Hanya vertigo ..."

"Kalau kau selalu meremehkannya, suatu saat hal yang kau remehkan akan menggigitmu balik, lho." Sialnya, disaat yang tidak tepat untuk bercanda ini, ia masih bisa menggunakan lelucon majas anehnya. "Siapa yang membuatmu lelah?"

Aku menghela napas panjang, memejamkan mataku. "Bukan siapa-siapa. Lagipula kenapa kau ada di sini?"

"Aku akan masuk tiga puluh menit lagi." Ujarnya. "Jadi, aku bisa memanfaatkan tiga puluh menitku itu untuk mengantarmu."

Aku sebenarnya ingin menolak ajakan Sasuke, tapi apa mau dikata, aku sendiri terlalu lelah untuk menaiki kereta menuju apartemenku.

Maaf, Sasuke- _san_.

 **...**

Sasuke terdiam, tapi terlihat khawatir. Kenapa aku tahu walaupun mukanya berekspresi datar? Karena tangannya yang memegang tuas gigi mobil tak berhenti-henti bergerak tidak sesuai keinginan Sasuke (ketika ia mau mengubahnya menjadi gigi tiga, malah menjadi netral).

"Tenanglah." Ujarku, padahal di sini aku yang sedang sakit dan Sasuke sudah jelas-jelas adalah dokter yang berpengalaman. "Vertigoku tidak akan membuatku mati, kau tahu."

"Kau tak akan mati." Balasnya, "Tapi, kau akan menderita dan aku tidak menyukainya." Lanjutnya sambil memutar kemudi mobil.

Aku tidak punya kekuatan lagi untuk membalas rayuan bodohnya, jadi kubiarkan saja dan memanfaatkan sisa energiku untuk memijat dahiku daripada membuang tenaga untuk berdebat tak jelas.

"Kenapa kau bisa sampai seperti ini?"

"Aku tidak mau mengatakannya."

"Oh, ayolah." Sasuke memandangku kesal. "Siapa residenmu kemarin?"

"Sabaku no Gaara- _sensei_." Aku meliriknya, ia tampak paham apa yang terjadi padaku karena menganggukkan kepalanya.

"Kau membuatnya kesal, ya? Sejujurnya kalau predikatmu _cum laude_ , kau sudah memahaminya—maksudku, cara membuat dosen yang paling kau benci sekalipun menyukaimu."

Ia melontarkan ejekkannya. Tapi, aku benar-benar tidak peduli karena nasi sudah menjadi bubur. Badanku terlanjur pegal sebelum aku sempat menyesali keputusanku karena memancing emosi Sabaku no Gaara.

"Aku turun di sini." Saat melihat apartemenku dari jarak seratus meter, aku meminta Sasuke menghentikan mobilnya.

"Kenapa? Kau akan limbung."

"Oh, ayolah." Kini, giliran aku yang menatapnya kesal. "Kalau kau mengantarku sampai bangunan, kau akan tetap mengantarku masuk ke dalam kamar dan bersamaku meskipun kau berniat hanya untuk mengantarkanku sampai kamar. Kau akan meninggalkan kewajibanmu, Sasuke- _san_."

Ia memberiku tatapan kecewa, tapi ia tak bisa berbuat banyak. "Jaga dirimu, dan aku akan mencoba berbicara dengan Gaara."

Aku menatapnya lalu mengangguk pasrah. Sudahlah, aku tidak peduli lagi, dan akhirnya aku keluar dari mobil untuk berjalan menuju apartemenku.

 **...**

Aku meregangkan badanku sembari melihat kearah jam beker yang sudah menunjukkan pukul lima sore. Aku tidur dari jam tujuh sehabis mandi, jadi kalau dihitung, aku sudah tidur selama sepuluh jam. Aku bahkan tidak terkejut lagi karena aku memang benar-benar lelah. Dan, untunglah, vertigoku mereda.

Aku membuka ponsel-ku, dan melihat ada sebuah pesan masuk. Sambil menggaruk tengkukku, aku membukanya.

 _From: Uchiha Sasuke_

 _Pastikan kau tidur dengan menumpuk bantal, cepat sembuh. Aku akan mengunjungimu besok pagi, dan setelah bernegosiasi dengan beberapa orang, mereka memberimu izin untuk beristirahat dari hari ini sampai lusa._

Aku tersenyum, telat sekali, karena aku sudah lebih dulu menumpuk bantal. Tapi aku menghargai pesan Sasuke- _san_. Sepertinya ia benar-benar memperhatikanku, sampai ia memintakan izin kepada konsulen karena aku kurang istirahat. Apa tanggapan orang-orang, ya, saat mengetahui kami menjalin hubungan?

Sial, memikirkannya membuat pipiku bersemu.

 **Ting!**

Siapa itu?—pikirku sambil melangkah menuju ruang tamu, mana mungkin Sasuke, 'kan? Ia mempunyai kunci rumahku. Ino dan Naruto apalagi, keduanya pasti sama lelahnya denganku sehingga tak terpikirkan di benak mereka untuk berkunjung padahal bisa tidur sepuasnya.

Aku membuka pintu, dan hampir saja aku terjengkang ke belakang. Sekaget itu aku, serius. Di sana ada Sabaku no Gaara yang berdiri sambil memasang muka datar.

" _Ojamashimasu_ *." Setelah mengatakannya, ia kemudian masuk dari pintu depan menuju ruang tamu dan duduk di sofa. Aku menatapnya kesal bercampur aduk dengan kaget.

"Apa yang _Sensei_ lakukan di sini?" tanyaku, karena tidak sopan untuk mengusirnya, aku memilih untuk mengalah dan membiarkannya. "Mau teh, kopi, atau air?"

"Tidak usah." Ia menolakku tegas. Apa, sih? Sudah tiba-tiba mengunjungi, tapi kok malah menolak untuk disambut. Benar-benar orang yang merepotkan.

"Oh." Aku kemudian duduk di sofa yang berada tepat di depannya. Di meja, ada sebuah plastik lumayan besar. Aku kemudian memberinya tatapan bingung, dan ia membalasku sambil menurunkan pandangannya seolah memerintahku untuk membukanya.

 _Katsudon_. Dua porsi.

Mataku berbinar. "Wah, Sabaku- _sensei_ , kukira kau ini—"

"Aku ini apa?!" ia membentakku. Aku kemudian menggeleng, karena sekarang gengsiku sudah ditekan oleh rasa lapar, aku sudah tidak peduli lagi dan tersenyum lebar kearah Sabaku no Gaara.

"Terimakasih." Aku membukanya, keduanya tentu saja. Dan memberikan satunya kepada Sabaku no Gaara. Aku juga kaget saat melihat dua buah teh botol yang ada di dalam plastik, kulihat pada salah satu botol, di situ tertulis teh herbal.

"Kau minum yang herbal, itu akan membuatmu rileks." Aku mengangguk menanggapi ucapannya. Orang ini baik juga.

"Tapi, _Sensei_." Sebelum aku menyantap hidanganku, aku bertanya, ia memandangku. "Ada apa tiba-tiba kerumahku dan membawakan ini semua?"

Tiba-tiba mukanya memerah sepenuhnya, pipinya yang sudah terisi nasi bersemu dan ia nampak seperti tomat karena dari pipi hingga rambutnya memerah sempurna. "Tidak ada alasan apapun!"

"Sabaku- _sensei_ ingin meminta maaf, ya?" aku terkekeh. Ia pura-pura tak mendengarnya dan melanjutkan makan.

"Ini semua karena Sasuke, kau tahu. Ia tidak bisa berhenti mengomeliku karena menyalahgunakan hak dan menyakiti seorang gadis, maksudku, apa-apaan dengan omong kosongnya?" aku tertawa menanggapi ucapan Sabaku no Gaara tentang Sasuke, lelaki itu memang benar-benar, haha. Sabaku tertegun melihatku.

"Ada apa?" tanyaku. Aku kemudian meminum teh, ternyata Sabaku no Gaara tidak menjengkelkan, tapi ia merepotkan. (Karena ia menyesali perbuatan bodohnya dan tidak bisa meninggalkan masalah begitu saja, jadi meminta maaf kepada korban tapi justru malah membuat keadaan semakin keruh)

"Tidak, aku hanya heran ternyata kau bisa tertawa selebar itu." Balasnya. Aku menatapnya bingung.

"Eh? Memang iya?"

"Anko- _sensei_ , konsulen merepotkan yang memujamu itu tidak bisa berhenti memuji senyummu yang tidak pudar-pudar belakangan ini, kau tahu. Katanya 'Sudah dibekali ilmu yang mumpuni, semangatnya untuk melayani masyarakat juga patut diacungi jempol' naif sekali, bukan?"

"Kurasa aku tidak perlu menyetujui ucapanmu yang terkesan membenci pujian Anko- _sensei_ terhadapku." Kekehku. "Aku mencintai pekerjaanku, tentu saja."

"Oh, akhir-akhir ini kudengar kau berhubungan dengan Sasuke, ya?" Gaara menyipitkan pandangannya terhadapku, seperti menafsirkan ucapan 'aku mencintai pekerjaanku' dengan pertanyaannya barusan.

"Aku tidak akan menjawabnya." Balasku. Ia hanya mendecih sambil meminum tehnya. "Padahal kau bisa mendapatkan yang lebih dari omong kosong satu itu, seperti yang ada di depanmu contohnya ..."

Aku tidak paham, tentu saja.

Tapi pura-pura.

 **...**

Setelah beberapa menit kepulangan Sabaku no Gaara, aku mendapat pesan bernada aneh dari Sasuke.

 _From: Uchiha Sasuke_

 _Aku sedang dalam proses mengutuki diriku sendiri karena memaksa Gaara meminta maaf padamu. Dia benar-benar punya_ reverse suspension bridge effect*.

Aku menaikkan sebelah alisku dan melihat ke sekitar. Jangan-jangan ada kamera pengintai?! Kalau tidak bagaimana Sasuke tahu percakapan kami dan menyesal?

Aku segera menelponnya.

"Halo?"

Ia terdengar aneh. "Kau memasang kamera pengintai di apartemenku, ya?! Atau rekorder?!" ujarku.

"Ha? Apa yang kau ucapkan!"

"Kalau tidak, bagaimana kau bisa dalam proses mengutuki dirimu sekarang ini?" tanyaku, sambil aku membetulkan bajuku.

"Gaara mengirimiku pesan—ah, sudahlah."

Ia terdengar kecewa, aku terkikik pelan. "Tenanglah. Apa kau menyukai tomat? Aku besok akan memasak sup tomat."

"Kau mencoba membujukku, aku tahu dari aksi implisitmu."

Aku tertawa menanggapinya. "Jawablah."

"Aku menyukai matamu."

Pipiku memerah. "Kucolok matamu!"

"Aku menantikan masakanmu, Sakura."

Aku tersenyum, pipiku menghangat. Aah, indah sekali rasanya. "Asal kau tahu saja, aku tidak jatuh cinta dengan semua pria begitu saja, seperti yang kau pikirkan. Kau yang utama. Sudahlah, aku matikan."

"He-Hei—"

 **Biip.**

 **TBC**

* * *

Gosh, akhirnya kelar juga chapter ini, saya ngejar waktu dua jam dalam pengetikan biar sisanya saya bisa kembali kepada kegiatan saya. Mau tanya chapter depan kapan? Ugh. Don't ask me those question yet, please. Saya nggak bisa janji dalam dua minggu ini akan update, karena kehidupan saya lagi masa _hectic_ sekali (pasti bosan karena sering denger jadwal sibuk saya) tapi mohon, dimaklumi.

Buat DeShadyLady, Hanazono Yuri, DCherry Blue, wowwogeegee-san, Lita-san, Ricchi-san dan masih banyak lagi karena sudah setia baca karya saya, yang ini maupun yang lain. Buat Ricchi- _san_ ininih balesanmu, karena saya juga gatel kepingin balas _review_ -nya. Nggak apa-apa cerewet, nggak apa-apa kentang karena garing enak (apasih), saya tetap suka reader yang baca karya saya dengan semangat apalagi nulis _review_ dengan semangat juga, pendorong menulis ditengah-tengah kepadatan jadwal. Semangat juga buat dirimu, dan kalian semua!

Cai Lun/Tsai Lun: Penemu kertas pertama

Ojamashimasu: Ungkapan saat ingin memasuki rumah seseorang seperti 'Maaf karena mengganggu'

Reverse Suspension Bridge Effect: Artinya, ketika orang merasakan debaran hati yang kencang saat bertemu dengan 'penjahat/pelaku kekerasan' sehingga disalahpahami sebagai tanda jatuh cinta. Tapi dalam kasus Gaara, itu jadi _reverse_ karena Sakura korban tapi Gaara yang pelaku kejahatan (Lol, Sasuke, he's just messing with Sakura) malah suka sama Sakura.

Sekian,

Kobayakawa Matsuri


	5. Sasuke: Anxious

"Oh, Tuhan. Berhentilah untuk terus menampilkan wajah kesal."

"Gaara menyukaimu."

"Tidak!"

"Iya!"

"Tidak!"

* * *

" _I can't help but feeling so anxious, you can just go like that and never look at me again. You're my addiction, and i never going to recover_."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **NIGHTSHADES**

* * *

Ini sudah hampir satu jam setelah kedatanganku di rumah Sakura. Setelah aku memakai kamar mandinya untuk membersihkan diri, sekarang aku disambut dengan pemandangan Sakura yang mengenakan kaus oranye bercelana putih sambil memasak. Lengkap dengan apron dan leher jenjangnya terpampang bebas karena ia mengikat rambutnya.

Ia benar-benar cantik dan aku semakin dibuat gila karena tidak bisa mengigiti leher yang terpampang jelas didepanku. Sial. Segera saja kualihkan pandanganku pada panci yang mengeluarkan asap mengepul serta bau yang sedap.

Aku mendekatinya dan mendekap pinggangnya. Ia tersentak dan hampir memukul kepalaku dengan sendok sayur. "Kau benar-benar bisa membunuhku dengan tabiat tersentakmu itu."

"Dan harusnya kau melihat kondisi saat ingin mengerjaiku. Sendok sayur ini benar-benar panas, lho." Ia terkekeh sambil memotong sayuran, ia tidak menyentak tanganku ataupun menyuruhku pergi. Aku semakin ingin mengganggunya.

"Hei." Aku mengistirahatkan kepalaku pada pundaknya. "Bagaimana kalau Gaara benar-benar menyukaimu?"

Sakura terdiam dan menghentikan kegiatan memotongnya. Aku menelan ludahku, agak takut karena, yang benar saja. Aku sudah mengejar gadis ini dan membuatnya menyukaiku, lalu kalau gadis ini pergi begitu saja—bukan hanya harga diriku yang tertindas, aku juga tidak yakin apakah aku bisa melanjutkan hidupku begitu saja.

"Tidak."

"Iya."

"Tidak!"

"Iya!"

"Sasuke- _san_." Ia menghela napasnya sambil terkekeh, aku mengernyitkan dahiku. "Kau benar-benar manja hari ini, kau tahu." Lanjutnya sambil mengelus kepalaku dengan sebelah tangannya yang bebas.

Aku terdiam, tidak ingin berdebat lebih lanjut. Lalu aku duduk di _kotatsu_ , aku melirik segelas kopi hangat yang tersedia saat aku menyalakan televisi. "Apakah ini untukku?"

"Ya. Tidak aku tambahkan gula sama sekali, keberatan?"

Suara Sakura dari dapur menyambut pertanyaanku. "Tidak." Ujarku sambil memindah saluran menjadi acara komedi yang baru-baru ini kuketahui bahwa Sakura menyukainya— _well_ , selera humor kami sama, jadi kurasa program komedi tersebut cukup menghibur.

Sambil sesekali tersenyum geli, aku melirik kearah Sakura yang berkeringat sambil berkali-kali melihat kearah pancinya. Aroma harum masakan menyambut indera penciumanku, sudah lama sekali rasanya aku tidak makan masakan rumah. Kami sekeluarga hanya sering makan bersama, dan bukan masakan Ibu karena ia sibuk dengan kegiatan prakteknya.

Ia benar-benar ... _Istriable_.

Aku rasanya tidak tahan untuk tidak melamar Sakura, detik ini juga jikalau aku tidak sadar bahwa aku hanya mengenakan kaus putih polos beserta celana _jeans_ pendek dan tidak membawa cincin. Harga diriku tidak akan membiarkannya.

Lima belas menit kemudian, Sakura datang sambil membawa nampan yang berisi masing-masing dua porsi ikan makarel, sup tomat kesukaanku, serta nasi. Tidak lupa ia menaruh dua buah gelas dan satu teko yang kuyakin berisi teh. Benar-benar sarapan Jepang.

Saat kami berdua mengucap selamat makan, Sakura terlihat puas, sehingga wajahnya yang mengucap salam sambil memejamkan mata dan mengulum senyum dilengkapi dengan pipinya yang memerah terlihat sangat imut.

"Ah, iya." Sakura memberhentikan makannya sejenak, ia punya _table-manner_ yang bagus karena ia berhenti untuk mendengarkanku selagi makan. "Darimana kau tahu aku menyukai sup tomat?"

"Kakakmu." Ia menyeruput sup-nya. Aku mengernyit, gadis ini setahuku tidak begitu banyak mengobrol dengan Itachi, kecuali—

"Jangan bilang kalau kalian bertukar nomor ponsel." Aku memandang Sakura ngeri, ia terdiam.

"Yah, sudah terlanjur ..." setelah jeda yang cukup lama, ia tersenyum lebar. Hatiku terasa hangat melihatnya, tapi setelah menyadari kalau mungkin Gaara melihat senyumannya juga, rasanya dadaku seperti dikoyak. Perasaan ini sangat-sangat _ugly_.

"Bagaimana harimu?"

"Bahagia." Ia menyeruput teh. "Menyelami buku-buku di hari liburku. Luar biasa indah."

"Oh, jadi apakah aku tidak termasuk ke dalam kategori yang membuatmu berpikir kalau hari ini indah?" aku sedikit menggodanya. Ia terkekeh.

"Kalau kau memaksa, baiklah. Hari ini kau manja sekali." Aku sedikit tidak mau mengakuinya, tapi, _hell_. Rasanya aku ingin hari ini hanya untuk kami berdua saja. Dan seterusnya juga. "Bagaimana harimu?"

Aku menghela napas. "Yah, seperti ingin meninju Gaara tapi tak bisa kulakukan, buruk sekali."

Sakura tertawa geli. "Kukira kalian berteman,"

"Dan, karena kami berteman aku tidak bisa meninjunya begitu saja." Ujarku sambil memasukkan daging ikan kedalam mulut. Gurih.

"Ooh, ternyata kau masih punya akal sehat."

Aku melemparnya tatapan tajam.

"Apa?"

Ia terlihat pura-pura polos dengan kilatan jahil dimatanya, aku menghela napas. "Aku sedang tidak ingin meledek satu sama lain, kau tahu."

"Jadi?" Sakura melihat kearahku, pipinya sedikit menggembung. "Apa yang kau inginkan sekarang bermanja-manja denganku?"

"Ya, tentu saja."

Mungkin karena saking spontannya, Sakura kaget hingga tidak bisa menyembunyikan wajah memerahnya. _You throw, i catch_. Kau melempar, aku ambil. Rasakan itu, Sakura. Wajahnya memerah.

"... Oke." Setelah berkata seperti itu, pemilik kepala merah jambu didepanku yang berwajah memerah ini meminum tehnya dengan gerakan perlahan. Ia terlihat luar biasa canggung. "Sasuke- _san_. Apakah kau tahu aku tidak menyukai seseorang yang _clingy_?" ia memberiku tatapan memicing setelah mengembalikan ketenangannya.

Aku tersenyum. "Bukankah kau memiliki terlalu sedikit pengalaman untukmu berani mengatakan bahwa kau tidak menyukai orang yang manja?"

Ia menggembungkan pipinya. "Sasuke- _san_. Kali ini aku yang ingin kau tidak menghindari pertanyaan."

"Aku bukan _clingy_. Aku _teritorial_. Aku bukannya tidak bisa ditinggalkan, tapi aku tidak akan melepaskan apa yang sudah menjadi milikku." Aku menggidikkan bahuku. Ia terkekeh.

"Bukannya perbandingan perbedaannya hanya nol koma nol satu persen? Lagipula, kau bukan serigala. Teritorial apanya."

"Kali ini aku yang ingin kau memberhentikan kebiasaan analisismu itu." Aku mencebikkan bibirku. Ia tersenyum. Lebar. Sial, karena inilah pasti Gaara menyukainya.

Lama-lama senyumnya memudar, ia menelungkupkan tangannya dan mengalihkan pandangan ke arah samping. Ia gugup.

"Kenapa?" tanyaku sambil menyesap teh yang dibuatnya. Nikmat.

"Apa kau ... Maksudku, Sasuke- _san_ menyesal?" ia menggigit bibir bawahnya. "Menyesal karena kau sudah sampai sejauh ini dan perkembanganku lama sekali?" Sakura buru-buru menambahkan kalimat agar aku tidak semakin bingung.

"Maksudmu?" aku menyunggingkan alisku.

Ia menghela napas. "Tidak, lupakanlah."

Giliran aku yang kali ini menghela napas. "Kalau kau menanyakan apakah aku menyesal detik ini juga, maka jawabannya tidak. Beberapa puluh menit yang lalu sejujurnya aku berpikir untuk melamarmu kalau aku tidak ingat bahwa aku sedang dalam busana non-formal, kau tahu. Berhentilah merendah karena _you worth it and deserve it_."

Ia tertawa, "Oh, hentikan."

Aku terkekeh pelan. "Aku jujur."

"Memang sejak kapan Sasuke- _san_ adalah seorang pembohong?" ia melanjutkan makannya. "Ah iya, Ibu Sasuke- _san_ mengajakku pergi berbelanja nanti sore, mau ikut?"

Aku hampir tersedak. "Ha?" fokusku benar-benar teralih pada pernyataannya tentang Ibuku. Ia benar-benar sudah punya koneksi dengan keluargaku, huh? Aku tidak bisa menyembunyikan senyumku.

"Kenapa?" kini giliran Sakura yang menyunggingkan alisnya. Aku hanya menggeleng pelan sambil tetap mempertahankan senyumku. "Jadi, kau mau ikut atau tidak?"

"Ya, tentu saja. Aku tidak akan membiarkan Ibuku membiarkanmu memanipulasiku dengan cerita memalukan masa mudaku." Aku menyeruput teh, ia tertawa. "Tapi sebelum itu, ijinkan aku menghabiskan waktu di rumahmu, ya?"

Rayuanku hanya di balas tatapan 'meskipun-aku-melarangnya-kau-akan-memaksakan-kehendak'.

 **...**

Kami berdua sekarang tengah berada di dalam mobil, mobilku tentu saja. Sakura mengenakan sweater hangat berwarna krem beserta jeans biru tua dan sepatu _boots_ senada dengan warna sweaternya. Rambutnya model _messy donut-bun_. Ia terlihat imut, tentu saja, ia gadisku.

Kami dalam perjalanan menuju rumah sakit Uchiha—untuk menjemput Ibuku yang berjadwal praktek di rumah sakit keluarga kami pada hari ini. Sakura terlihat santai saat ia memandangi jalanan.

Oh, sial. Kalau aku terus memandanginya, mungkin perjalanan kami menuju rumah sakit untuk menjemput Ibuku akan berubah maksud. Aku memandang kembali ke depan, dan melihat bahwa rumah sakit sudah tinggal sekitar lima ratus meter lagi.

"Sasuke- _san_." Aku melirik ke arah Sakura yang memanggilku. "Rumah sakit keluargamu besar sekali."

"Aku sering mendengarnya." Kekehku.

"Oh, sombongnya." Ia memicingkan pandangannya kepadaku. Sekali lagi aku tertawa.

"Memangnya keluargamu bergerak di bidang apa?" aku melontarkan pertanyaanku, salah satu hal yang sudah ingin kutanyakan sejak lama.

"Ayahku tentara, Ibuku seorang teknisi kimia, Kakakku baru saja lulus akademi kepolisian." Ia mengatakannya sambil meregangkan badan, kami sudah sampai rumah sakit dan segera menuju ke pintu utama.

"Heeh, Ayahmu dan Kakakmu seram kalau begitu, ya?" aku bergumam pelan.

Sakura terdiam. Aku segera menengok ke arahnya dengan pandangan setengah ngeri. "... Naruto pernah di ancam Kakakku bahwa ia akan mematahkan tulang rusuk Naruto kalau aku pulang lewat larut malam. Padahal aku pergi bersama Ino juga."

"... Apa?"

Kami berdua saling berpandangan, serius. Tentu saja kalau aku ingin menikahi gadis ini, aku harus bertemu dengan orang tuanya, dan kakaknya yang aku tahu dengan pasti bahwa ia sosok yang menyeramkan.

"Maaf membuatmu menunggu. Tadi ada yang meminta wawancara." Bersamaan dengan suara yang terdengar, pintu belakang mobilku di buka dan menampilkan seorang wanita baya yang masih mengenakan _snelli_ -nya.

" _Kaa-san_ , _otsukaresamadeshita_ *" Sakura menundukkan kepalanya menyabut Ibuku. Dan berdasarkan penglihatanku lewat kaca tengah mobil, Ibuku terlihat bahagia.

"Terimakasih, Sakura- _chan_." Ibuku memposisikan dirinya senyaman mungkin. "Sasuke- _chan_ , ke _mall_ yang Ibu biasa itu, ya."

Aku menghela napasku dan menjalankan mobil. Mau tidak mau, pasti aku akan menjadi seorang penenteng belanjaan.

 **...**

Kami sudah berada di _mall_ yang biasa Ibu kunjungi di daerah Shibuya. Ia tidak bisa berhenti menarik Sakura dari satu toko ke lainnya untuk membelikan gadis itu baju. Aku hanya bisa memandang mereka geli saat Sakura menampilkan ekspresi tidak enaknya ketika dibelikan baju sambil sesekali memandang ponselku.

"Apa itu istri dan Ibu anda?" salah satu pegawai toko menyambutku dengan senyuman. "Mereka kompak sekali, jarang sekali melihat Ibu mertua dan menantu yang akrab."

Aku tersenyum, pegawai ini pasti mencocokkan yang mana anak Ibu dari kemiripan wajah kami. Aku punya wajah yang hampir seratus persen mirip Ibuku, dan surai ravenku menurun darinya juga—aku tidak keberatan, tentu saja. "Secepatnya." Jawabku.

"Eh?" pegawai itu memberiku tatapan bingung.

"Gadis itu belum istriku, tapi secepatnya akan."

Pegawai itu memerah lalu membungkukkan badannya. "Aku harapkan lancar." Lalu pergi menjauh dariku.

Sesaat kemudian, Ibu mendekatiku sambil membawa tas belanja. " _Kaa-san_ , aku tidak keberatan kau membelikan Sakura banyak hal. Tapi kau harus memikirkan keadaan anak laki-lakimu yang harus membawakan belanjaanmu sebanyak ini." Ujarku sambil melirik ke samping.

"Oh, ayolah. Ini impian Ibu punya anak perempuan lalu membelikannya banyak hal yang terlihat lucu untuknya. Salahmu sendiri kau terlahir dengan testis*." Ibu memberikanku tatapan kesal.

Sakura tersedak minuman yang ia beli. " _Kaa-san_ , bukankah itu terlalu vulgar?" Sakura memandang Ibuku dengan tatapan yang tidak bisa di artikan.

"Sakura, wanita ini menghabiskan harinya untuk membicarakan hal-hal tentang organ intim dengan pasien. Kurasa batasan vulgarnya sudah terhapus begitu saja." Aku menghela napas. Ibu hanya terkekeh.

Sifatnya benar-benar seperti Itachi, dan parasnya sepertiku. Rasanya seperti melihatku dengan sifat Itachi, menggelikan. Ibu kemudian melangkahkan kakinya keluar dari toko. "Ayo kita makan." Ujarnya—yang lebih terdengar seperti perintah.

Aku berjalan berdampingan dengan Sakura. "Apakah ini tidak apa-apa?" tanyanya memberikanku tatapan keberatan.

Aku menatapnya sambil mengangkat alisku. "Ya? Tentu saja. Ibuku mungkin ingin menggunakan uangnya yang jarang ia keluarkan untukmu. Ah maksudku, ia sudah tidak punya tanggungan anak kecil yang ingin baju atau mainan. Lagipula, itu mimpinya, 'kan?"

Sakura mengerucutkan bibirnya. "Mainan katamu, aku belum pernah menghabiskan sebanyak ini hanya untuk pakaian." Gumamnya pelan.

 **...**

Kami berhenti di restoran yang berada tepat di seberang toko perlengkapan bayi, aku mengutuki kebodohanku saat aku duduk di tempat yang menampakkan jelas toko itu. Aku yakin Ibu tidak akan berhenti mengoceh hal-hal memalukan sehabis ini.

Pesanan kami datang, Ibu masih tenang lalu menyeruput minumannya. "Sasuke, bukankah bayi itu lucu?"

Tuh, kan.

"Ibu berpikir bagaimana rasanya ya, punya cucu? Teman-teman se-angkatan Ibu sudah punya cucu ..." Ibu memberikanku tatapan 'kode keras'. Aku dan Sakura saling berpandangan.

"Tapi, kami belum menikah, _Kaa-san_." Sakura menampik halus Ibuku.

"Tapi, 'kan sekarang sudah banyak tuh, _shot-gun marriage*_?"

"Uhuk, uhuk!" aku tersedak daging _steak_ yang kumakan. "Apa yang Ibu ucapkan?!"

Aku melirik ke arah Sakura, ia memerah sempurna. Aku mengalihkan pandanganku ke Ibu yang tengah meminum _wine-_ nya santai. "Ayolah, Ibu sudah bekerja pada bidang kandungan sejak lama sekali. Dan Ibu tidak jarang menemui pasien yang 'jadi duluan'. Toh, kalian berdua sudah dewasa, apa-apaan dengan reaksinya?"

Gila, aku mengakui memang keluarga kami eksentrik sekali. Tapi sejujurnya, aku tidak pernah mensyukuri bakat eksentrik kami, maupun diriku sendiri. "Ibu, kami polos."

"Hah," Ibu tertawa mengejek. "Kau hidup sudah dua puluh delapan tahun. Kau pikir Ibu bodoh? Cepatlah membuat bayi, Ita- _chan_ bahkan belum membawa gadis!"

Aku menghela napas. "Aku pikir Itachi- _nii_ tidak mau membawanya kerumah, kalau gadis itu bahkan ada, karena sifat Ibu yang memaksa."

Sakura meneguk wine yang di suguhkan, wajahnya masih memerah, aku tidak bisa membedakan apakah ia sudah mabuk atau masih malu. "Nantikan saja, _Kaa-san_."

Oh, Tuhan.

Sakura benar-benar mabuk.

 _ **TBC**_

* * *

Setelah sekian lama (satu bulan lebih seminggu, sebenarnya) saya bisa update cerita ini. Long story, abis orienteering, laptop saya rusak (yang mengakibatkan macetnya laporan, makalah, beserta cerita ini). Well, curhat sedikit, emang harusnya saya udah ganti _laptop_ , tapi sayanya aja kekeuh buat mempertahanin laptop ini karena alasan simpel, keyboardnya enak. *digampar*.

*Testis: kelenjar kelamin jantan pada manusia, yang dibungkus oleh skrotum. Alias—maaf—buah zakar.

*Shotgun marriage: Jadi dulu, baru nikah. Maksudnya rada ambigu, sih. Tapi 'jadi bayi dulu' baru nikah. Jangan ditiru, ya! (sekali lagi ini cerita mengambil latar tempat Jepang). Well, maklumin saja Mikoto, tante yang haus akan kehadiran cucu.

*Otsukaresamadeshita: ungkapan untuk seseorang setelah bekerja, seperti, terimakasih untuk kerja kerasmu!—ya begitulah. /apasih.

Oke, saya mau balasin komen karena lagi rajin.

 **Kucing genduttidur:** Iya, terimakasih.

 **Mascot Enigma:** Cita-citanya akan selalu aku dukung, terimakasih atas kecintaanmu pada FF abal ini.

 **Nisakuraaa:** Wah, emangnya semanis itu? Saya nggak biasa nulis yang manis-manis tapi syukur deh kalau ini memuaskan.

 **Crystalbloods:** Terimakasih dan salam kenal juga. Teruskan reviewnya, ya, Biar saya tahu poin-poin mana saja yang perlu diperbaiki.

 **DcherryBlue** : Terimakasih atas semangatnya. Dan aku harapkan kecintaanmu berlanjut.

 **Ricchi:** Hai, Rima-thomas-ku. Iya nanti kalau ada waktu yang pas mau saya buat Sasuke makin cemburu (setan emang authornya). Iya, aku juga terimakasih karena udah di review.

 **Nita898:** Iya nih, harus buru-buru di 'sah'-in, ya?

 **Ibnu999:** Kita lihat aja, ya, nanti. (Setan kan? Emang, saya aja ngakuin kalau saya setan.)

 **Laifa:** aku juga sukaaaa sama review-nya, terimakasih.

 **Fujiwaraa:** hehe. (Jahat banget, ya? Emang.) kita lihat nanti, ya. Tapi aku nggak berencana bikin ff ini jadi berat.

Oke, sekian, terimakasih, as usual, karena kecintaan kalian pada FF abal ini! Pengennya sih update ini sekalian buka, biar dapet yang manis-manis pembaca /apasih. Tapi udah gatel karena kelamaan belum update dan nanti malam harus ngelanjutin belajar dan laporan beserta antek makalahnya (laporan mulu perasaan).

Salam,

Kobayakawa Matsuri.


	6. Sakura: Madamme Uchiha to be, or no?

Wajahku memerah. Panas. Panas.

Aku tidak percaya apa yang sudah kukatakan tadi.

Oh Tuhan.

* * *

" _Sure. I love you and we date. But marriage? That's like different issue!"_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **NIGHTSHADES**

* * *

Hari sudah menunjukan petangnya pada saat aku sadar. Pada kebodohanku. Pada kadar toleransi alkoholku yang, _suprisingly_ , payah sekali.

Aku terduduk pada salah satu sisi ranjang kamar Sasuke ketika ia membuka pintu sambil membawakanku segelas air dingin. Ia berdiri di depanku sambil menyodorkanku air.

Aku menenggaknya.

"Maafkan aku, aku mabuk tadi sehingga bicaraku tidak jelas." Gumamku pelan sambil menunduk.

Jeda beberapa detik, kemudian aku mendengar dengusan geli. "Tak apa," ia mengelus rambutku. Lelaki di hadapanku kemudian merebahkan tubuhnya di kasur yang kududuki, tepatnya di sampingku. "Kemarilah." Ucapnya sambil menepuk sisi ranjangnya yang tak terisi.

Aku menurutinya dan menaruh gelas pada samping meja lampu tidur. Ia menumpu pada sikunya dan bertatapan mata denganku. Ia mengelus rambutku dan mengecup dahiku. "Kau tahu, perihal tadi. Aku juga sejujurnya belum mampu memikirkan bagaimana membina keluarga, tetapi bisakah kita saling jujur untuk saat ini?"

Aku terkekeh pelan. "Apa yang perlu kututupi lagi darimu, Sasuke- _san_?" gumamku. "Tapi jujur saja, aku belum bisa membayangkan pernikahan untuk saat ini dan beberapa tahun ke depan. Aku akan sibuk dengan kegiatanku, belum lagi aku ingin mengambil spesialis."

" _Wow, slow down, Honey_." Kali ini Sasuke yang terkekeh. "Aku yang paling tahu bahwa kau adalah _over-achiever_. Tetapi bagaimana kalau kita memikirkan tentang ... _kita_ dulu?"

Aku menatapnya. Lurus. Ia sengaja menekankan kata 'kita' yang membuat sisi bibirku berdenyut. "Sasuke- _san_. Kukira kau tak akan terburu-buru? Aku punya rencana hidupku sendiri, dan aku belum sempat melakukannya. Kau tahu itu. Memikirkan tentang 'kita' hanya akan membuatku berada dalam posisi rugi."

Sasuke menggeram pelan. "Aku tidak ingin menjadi beban pada cita-citamu. Tapi, bisakah kita berkompromi? Maksudku, kau bisa menjadi spesialis atau apapun itu setelah kita menikah. Aku takkan melarangmu."

"Dan, coba jelaskan padaku. Bagaimana aku bisa menjadi spesialis dengan uangku sendiri sementara jam kerjaku sedikit karena aku sudah menjadi Istri dan Ibu nanti?" aku mendengus. Ia menghela napas berat.

"Kau bisa menggunakan uangku." Sasuke berucap cepat, dan cepat pula menggantinya saat aku memberinya tatapan ngeri. "Maksudku, uang kita."

Aku menghela napas. "Bagaimanapun, debat ini tak akan menghasilkan apa-apa. Kau teguh dalam pendirianmu dan aku juga. Aku belum siap dengan komitmen jauh." Ucapku final.

Sasuke menghela napas, berat. "Kau memaksaku dalam posisi menunggu padahal aku tipe yang tidak sabaran. Kau terlalu keras kepala. Bagaimana caraku untuk membuatmu percaya padaku dan membuatmu bergantung padaku?"

Aku terdiam. Menatap Sasuke nanar. Dan pada saat itu, Sasuke tahu betul ia telah salah mengucap padaku. Dan, _shit_ , aku tidak akan memaafkan perkataan lelaki itu meskipun nadanya terdengar sangat _desperate_.

"Sakura, maaf—"

" _I'm literally so done_." Aku bangun dari tempat tidurku dan mengambil tas serta beberapa belanjaanku yang disampirkan pada sofa di ujung ruangan. "Aku tidak pernah memaksamu untuk berada pada posisi menunggu. Dan terimakasih atas bajunya, akan kuganti nanti saat aku bisa."

" _Wait, wait, wait_." Sasuke berlari kecil dan menahan tanganku. "Bukan maksudku begitu. Setidaknya kalau kau mau pulang, aku bisa mengantarmu."

Aku menepis tangannya. "Tidak." Tegasku. "Aku akan naik _Uber_. Berada satu mobil denganmu hanya akan membuat kita berdebat. Pergi saja kau dengan impian keluargamu itu."

 **...**

Aku menatap kesal pada kaca mobil yang tak bersalah. Tetapi, aku tidak peduli. Supir _Uber_ yang kunaiki bahkan beberapa kali berdeham, mencoba mencairkan suasana. Aku tidak peduli lagi.

"Nona bagian keluarga Uchiha?" tanya sang supir yang dari wajahnya kentara bahwa ia sudah melewati umur empat puluhan. Ia melirikku pelan-pelan, sedikit takut karena wajahku benar-benar mengisyaratkan bahwa aku akan membunuh orang kalau aku diganggu.

 _Oh well._

"Belum. Maksudku bukan." Buru-buru aku meralat perkataanku.

"Apakah ada masalah?" tanyanya. Aku hanya menghela napas. "Aku kenal dengan dua bersaudara Uchiha itu. Mereka membantu anakku yang punya kelainan jantung. Aku berhutang budi pada mereka, pada saat aku tidak mempunyai uang dan asuransi kesehatan tidak mampu menutupi biaya operasi, mereka membantuku yang pada saat itu luntang-lantung di rumah sakit Uchiha. Jadi, Nona, apapun masalahmu dan seburuk apapun pertengkaran kalian, aku bisa jamin mereka adalah lelaki yang baik dan tak ada salahnya mendiskusikannya ulang."

Sial, Uchiha dan keluarganya yang titisan dewa. Mungkin jika aku terang-terangan menjadi musuh mereka, aku akan dihadapkan dengan populasi dunia. Aku tahu mereka adalah keluarga yang baik, sempurna. Terutama Sasuke.

Tapi, _Good God._ Aku belum siap dengan komitmen dan segala urusannya yang ruwet! Belum lagi jika aku harus membayangkan bahwa aku akan dinikahi oleh salah satu keluarga terpandang di Tokyo, maksudku, Jepang. Setahuku keluarga Uchiha punya banyak orang yang berasal dari keluarganya berdiri pada jajaran parlemen.

Oh, apakah aku belum memberitahu kalian?

Uchiha Fugaku adalah seorang pemilik rumah sakit dan sosok menteri kesehatan yang telah bergelar profesor! A.K.A aku sedang mengencani seorang anak menteri sekarang. _But that's not the point_. Sekaya dan sesempurna apapun Sasuke dan embel-embel Uchihanya, ia dan keluarganya tak akan bisa meyakinkanku untuk menjadi seorang Istri dan Ibu. Apalagi untuk menjadi wanita yang akan dibopong kemanapun pesta borjuis berada.

Oh Tuhan.

Kepalaku semakin pening saja.

 **...**

Hari ini, aku datang ke rumah sakit untuk melaksanakan kegiatan _clinical rounds_ -ku. Harusnya hari ini aku masih libur, tetapi pada pukul sembilan malam, tepatnya sejam setelah aku sampai di apartemenku, aku menelpon Konsulen dan menginfokan bahwa aku bisa masuk hari ini.

Jam masih menunjukkan pukul enam lewat tiga puluh menit. Aku berjalan lurus menuju _pantry_ setelah sebelumnya mengucapkan salam seadanya kepada para _staff_ dan perawat yang berlalu-lalang.

Aku mengecek jadwalku, _shit._ Minggu ini jadwal residenku telah kembali ke Sasuke. Sebelumnya minggu lalu ia disibukkan dengan 'entah apapun itu dan di stase mana' jadi ia sempat bertukar kelompok dengan Sabaku no Gaara, tentunya dengan ijin konsulen. Ya _well_ , jujur saja, daripada meladeni _mood swing_ -nya Sabaku- _sensei_ , aku lebih memilih Sasuke. Tapi untuk hari ini, setelah kami bertengkar, bertemu Sabaku- _sensei_ rasanya adalah pilihan yang lebih mengenakkan.

Aku menyeduh kopi kemudian duduk di salah satu meja _pantry_ sendirian. Tiba-tiba pintu terbuka. Aku sedikit memekik karena kaget. _No, no, no_. Bukan Sasuke, tetapi Ino dan Naruto yang ... terlihat seperti zombie.

"Oh ... Sakura." Ino mengucap. Mereka berdua kemudian berjalan mendekat dan kemudian duduk dihadapanku.

"Kalian terlihat seperti zombie." Aku memandang mereka bergantian. Mereka bahkan tidak mampu menanggapi celotehanku karena saking lelahnya. Kasihan.

"Setidaknya kami masih hidup." Naruto menghela napas berat, kantung matanya mengisyaratkan bahwa ia adalah definisi sesungguhnya dari manusia-manusia koas. "Setelah memantau operasi selama enam jam, aku rasa aku masih bersyukur masih bernapas."

"Pinggangku rasanya mau remuk." Ino menimpali. "Sepertinya aku tidak cocok mengambil spesialis bedah. Bagaimana harimu kemarin, Nona-calon-Uchiha?"

Rasanya aku sangat tersinggung dengan panggilan Ino. "Ugh, jangan bahas itu." Keluhku kesal.

Kemudian kurasakan tatapan dua insan di depanku semakin intens, dan nampaknya mereka telah melupakan kalimat lelah mereka.

Aku hanya terkekeh.

"Oh ayolah!" Ino meremas tangannya gemas. Aku tersenyum.

"Ini bukan untuk konsumsi publik, kau tahu." Aku menyeruput kopiku. Ino dan Naruto saling berpandangan, mereka kesal. Aku tahu. Tentu saja.

"Kukira kau punya sesuatu yang perlu kami dengar." Naruto menatapku tak kalah gemas.

Aku menghela napas, baiklah. "Kami bertengkar." Bukaku. "Sasuke- _san_ ingin menikah, sementara aku masih belum siap."

"Menunggu siap-mu itu sampai kapan, sih?" Ino mencebikkan bibirnya. Ia menatapku sengit. "Jarang sekali ada lelaki seperti Pangeran yang berniat serius kepadamu. Apa yang kau ragukan darinya?"

"Sejujurnya ... bukan Sasuke- _san_." Aku menggigit bibirku. "Tetapi perkataanya. Aku tidak terima saat Ia mengatakan bahwa jika kami menikah, aku bisa menjadi spesialis dengan uangnya. Aku tidak mau. Oh Tuhan demi nama Perseus!"

"Apa yang Perseus lakukan kepadamu?" Naruto menaikkan alisnya. " _But, put that aside_. Mungkin perkataanku akan berlaku juga dengan Uchiha- _sensei_ , tapi sejujurnya, saat kalian menikah, bukannya lelaki adalah pemimpin keluarga? Tidak ada salahnya 'kan kalau Ia mengatakannya? Lelaki mana yang tidak mau mengorbankan apapun untuk keluarganya?"

Aku menghela napas. "Kenapa ... kalian ... lelaki. Ugh! Kenapa kalian selalu punya alasan untuk membantah perkataanku?" Aku menatap Naruto sengit. "Bukan hanya itu saja. Sasuke- _san_ bilang bahwa aku memaksanya menunggu, meskipun tidak. Ia bisa pergi kapan saja kalau Ia mau."

"Jadi perasaanmu sedangkal itu?" Ino menatapku kesal berpadu dengan sedih.

"Bukan seperti itu." Sanggahku. Aku menghela napas. "Kalau Sasuke- _san_ merasa tidak kuat menungguku, Ia bisa pergi kapan saja. Aku tidak pernah memaksanya menungguku."

Naruto dan Ino saling berpandangan. "Sakura, _imagine this_. Kalau Uchiha- _sensei_ meninggalkanmu, membangun keluarga dengan perempuan lain, mempunyai keturunan. Sementara kau, saat kau sudah renta dan tidak bisa apa-apa lagi, kau baru sadar. Bahwa pada akhirnya kau menginginkan keluarga." Entah kenapa, Ino merasa sedih saat mengatakannya. Sehingga matanya berkilat nanar. "Kami hanya ingin kau bahagia. Itu saja. Kami hanya tidak ingin kau mempunyai penyesalan saat kami nanti sudah tidak bisa membantumu."

Aku bertukar pandangan dengan Ino dan Naruto yang menatapku sedih. Aku menghela napas. "Baiklah. Akan kupikirkan?"

"Jangan menggunakan nada skeptis seperti itu!" Naruto menggertakku. Aku sedikit kaget. "Pikirkanlah dengan serius. Jangan sampai kau membuat kami memaksamu."

Aku menghela napas lagi.

 **...**

"Haruno, bagaimana keadaan Pasien kamar 202?"

Aku memandang sekilas Sasuke- _san_ yang baru sampai dan berdiri di hadapanku. "KU (Keadaan Umum) baik, GCS 15, TD: 120/80, Suhu: 36,5 C, RR: 14 X/Menit.*" Jawabku singkat.

"Oh, begitu." Ia terlihat sedikit kikuk. "Haruno ... Apa nanti siang kita bisa—"

"Saya harus buat presentasi soal BLS*, Uchiha- _sensei_." Aku memotongnya. Ia terlihat kaget dan sedikit _desperate_. "Kalau begitu, saya permisi untuk menghubungi Anko- _sensei_."

"Oh ayolah, Sakura." Ia menahan tanganku. Aku mendelik kearahnya. Ia menelan ludahnya gugup.

"Aku sudah menyelesaikan laporanku. Sekarang apa lagi?"

Ia tidak menjawab pertanyaanku. Tapi ia memandang mataku lekat, dan sejujurnya aku hampir luluh dan menyerah. "Kurasa telepati bukanlah cara komunikasi yang bagus, Uchiha- _sensei._ " Lanjutku.

"Sakura, aku sedang berusaha ..." ia memandangku sedih. Mengingat jarak yang sengaja kupasang dari caranya aku menggunakan honorifik, Sasuke- _san_ mungkin berpikir jika aku telah menyerah pada hubungan kami.

 _Well_ , tidak sepenuhnya salah ataupun benar. Karena sebagian dari diriku masih ingin bersama. Tapi, aku belum siap untuk komitmen.

 _Memangnya kapan kau siap?_

Aku menghela napas. Semua ini membuatku lelah.

"Kurasa aku kemarin telah membuatnya jelas?" ujarku. Aku membenarkan letak kunciran cepolku, dan melirik kearah Sasuke- _san_ yang terlihat sedikit _worn out_ padahal ia kemarin mendapatkan hari libur.

Saat aku mengatakannya, Sasuke- _san_ terlihat hampa dan sedikit bingung. "Kau mau ... mengakhiri ini?" tanyanya.

"Menurutmu?"

"Oh ayolah aku serius!" ia membentakku sehingga aku sedikit mengerjap. Untungnya kami berada di lorong yang sepi, dan kebetulan hanya ada kami berdua di belakang ruang ER. "... Maaf."

Aku melipat tanganku dan bersandar pada dinding yang ada di belakangku. Mataku panas, dan Sasuke- _san_ terlihat semakin bersalah. "Kau sangat tempramen hari ini." Ucapku pelan sambil menelan udara untuk mencegah buliran air keluar dari mataku.

"... Maaf." Sasuke- _san_ hanya mampu menggaruk tengkuknya. "Aku mencintaimu, kau tahu itu."

"Entahlah." Aku hanya mampu menggedikan bahuku. "Mungkin kita harus berakhir?" air mataku mulai berlomba mendesak keluar dari pelupuk mataku.

"Tidak." Sasuke- _san_ dengan tegas membantah sambil memegang kedua bahuku. Ia memandangku lekat, dan aku hanya memalingkan wajahku. "Aku—kita. Kita akan berusaha."

" _You've said that too many times_."

"Lalu apa yang harus aku katakan?" Ia terdengar sangat menyedihkan. "Apa ada saat dimana kau merasa tidak bahagia bersamaku? Tolong katakan, Sakura."

Saat ia mengatakannya dan terdengar _sangat_ bukan dirinya, aku tahu, aku telah menghancurkan hati dan kepercayaan diri Sasuke- _san_. "Tidak. Tidak." Aku membantahnya cepat.

"Lalu kenapa?"

Aku terdiam.

Kemudian kata-kata itu tiba-tiba terluncur begitu saja. "Aku takut. Bagaimana jika aku terlalu cinta kepadamu? Dan saat itu kau sudah bosan denganku? Aku takut aku akan terobsesi denganmu. Kalau kita menikah, bukan hanya karirku, siapa yang akan menjamin kau akan terus bersamaku?"

Aku menutup kedua wajahku. Malu bercampur sedih. Ketakutan terbesarku akhirnya terbongkar, mungkin saja sehabis ini Sasuke- _san_ akan sadar dengan betapa merepotkannya aku kemudian kita—

"Sakura." Ia memelukku. "Berhentilah memikirkan sesuatu yang belum jelas akan terjadi."

Air mataku mengalir deras.

" _Hiks_ ... m-maafkan aku ..." aku mencengkram kerah _snelli_ -nya. Ia terkekeh pelan kemudian mengelus pucuk kepalaku.

Ia mengecup dahiku. "Sejujurnya aku bahagia ketika kau mengatakannya. Tapi aku kurang suka dengan bagaimana caramu yang kurang mengenakkan untuk berhasil mengutarakannya." Ujarnya. "Tenanglah. Aku tidak akan kemana-mana." Ia mengecup tanganku.

"Meski aku merepotkan sekalipun?" aku menatapnya. Ia mengangguk.

"Aku mencintaimu." Ujarnya.

 _Oh Tuhan, aku sangat diberkati_ —hatiku menjerit.

Apa mungkin aku pantas dengan Sasuke- _san_?

Apa aku boleh mengambil keputusan gila ini?

Apa a—?

" _Berhentilah untuk memikirkan sesuatu yang tidak penting, Sakura."_

Saat suara dalam hatiku mengudara, entah mendapat dorongan dari mana, aku mengecup pelan ujung bibir Sasuke- _san_. "Aku mau membangun mimpimu, Sasuke- _san_. Maafkan aku dan kekeraskepalaanku." Aku memeluknya.

Ia membatu.

 _Sepuluh detik._

 _Dua puluh detik._

 _Tiga pulu—_

"Kau dan _rollercoaster_ emosimu, Sakura." Ia tertawa dan aku bisa merasakan tegang pada bahunya mulai mengendur. "Ayo kita beli cincin nanti saat makan siang." Lanjutnya.

"Kita bisa melakukan itu kapan saja."

"Aku mau nanti siang. Kalau-kalau kau dan _pride_ -mu mulai bertingkah lagi, aku tidak perlu membujukmu kembali." Sasuke- _san_ menyentil pelan dahiku.

"Asal kau tahu saja aku posesif." Ujarku.

"Aku tahu itu."

"Mungkin lebih darimu."

"Apa yang membuatmu bisa mengatakan itu dengan enteng?" balas Sasuke- _san_ sambil tersenyum miring.

"Kau tidak tahu aku."

"Mungkin aku akan mulai mencatat rekam medismu."

"Aku serius."

"Aku juga."

"Berjanjilah padaku untuk sedikit mungkin membawaku ke pesta borjuis nanti."

"Oh, jadi itu yang membuatmu sempat ragu denganku?" Ia terkekeh.

"Sasuke- _san_." Aku menatap matanya. "Kubunuh kau kalau kau mulai main-main sehabis ini."

"Aku tidak keberatan."

 **TBC**

* * *

Things have finally calmed down. Akhirnya bisa menulis ini lagi. Dan maaf kalau kecepatan alurnya karena saya juga nggak tega mau biarin Sasuke dan Sakura marah lama-lama dan juga karena ini fluff gak sepantasnya saya bikin drama yang berkelanjutan. Dan juga, dinilai dari pengalaman #authornyabukakartu di dunia nyata ketika memang dua orang pasangan dewasa yang cocok sekali biasanya nggak bisa marah lama-lama dan konfliknya sedikit ujung-ujungnya minta maaf and it's all done. Sejujurnya saya sedang mengalami writer's block Ugh. Ah iya, ini chapter-nya sudah mau menuju akhir cerita karena disini Sakura sudah mau menikah dengan Sasuke. Akhirnya ya, useless pride-nya Sakura kalah juga. Sehabis ini mungkin benar-benar _fluff_ jadinya minim konflik. Hehe. Terimakasih juga kepada pembaca yang setia mengikuti cerita ini, dan karena saya tidak bisa membalas satu-satu review dikarenakan minimnya waktu (sok sibuk) saya hanya mampu menebar terimakasih yang sedalam dalamnya.

 _KU (Keadaan Umum) baik, GCS 15, TD: 120/80, Suhu: 36,5 C, RR: 14 X/Menit_ : Digunakan untuk menggambarkan keadaan normal pasien.

 _BLS: Basic Life Support_. Semacam penyuluhan biasanya untuk penanganan KLL (kecelakaan lalu lintas).


	7. Sasuke: Rings, Fiancee & In-Laws

Aku menatap kearah cincin yang dikenakan Sakura dan tersenyum tipis.

Akhirnya.

Akhirnya.

* * *

" _When your patience finally grow back on you, it felt like all the burden on your shoulder just flied away."_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **NIGHTSHADES**

* * *

Saat makan siang, aku buru-buru menculik Sakura yang tengah berada di kantin rumah sakit. Posisinya, lagi-lagi dengan Yamanaka dan Uzumaki yang menemaninya, kalau tidak salah kedua pirang tersebut baru saja selesai jaga tadi pagi dan mereka sudah kembali lagi ke rumah sakit siang ini, _poor_ Dek Koass.

"Sakura." Aku mendekatinya dan ia tersenyum tipis kepadaku. Dadaku rasanya hangat sekali mengingat kemarin kami bertengkar cukup hebat. Untungnya gadis yang kukencani hanya keras kepala, bukan orang yang susah dikendalikan, jadi permintaan maafku diterima.

Oh, jangan bayangkan apa yang akan kulakukan jika aku ditolaknya kemarin. Aku tipe orang yang jika sudah menginginkan sesuatu, maka akan kukejar sampai ujung dunia. Aku sangat territorial dan intens, dan aku mengakuinya.

"Oh, Uchiha- _sensei_ sudah baikan dengan Sakura- _chan_?" Tanya Naruto. Aku menengok kearahnya dan mengangguk.

"Maaf _Sensei_ , Sakura memang seperti ini. Kumohon untuk sabar-sabar menghadapinya, ya!" saat Ino mengatakan itu, aku bisa mendengar Sakura yang sedang duduk di depannya berteriak 'Hei!' jadi aku sedikit terkekeh.

"Sepertinya aku akan membutuhkan banyak timun dalam jangka panjang." Ujarku rancu, mereka menatapku. "Aku tidak mau terkena hipertensi karena seumur hidup menghadapi Sakura."

Yamanaka sedikit memerah. "Apakah itu lamaran?! Oh Tuhan aku baru saja mendengar lamaran!" ia memekik sambil mengayunkan kakinya.

Sakura menghela napas. "Ia telah melakukannya tadi pagi. Ah iya, aku ingin ke toko cincin sekarang. Aku menitip uang makanannya di kalian, ya." Ujarnya sambil mengeluarkan uang dan ditaruh di meja.

"HA?!"

Oh, tentu saja itu merupakan pekikan kaget dari duo pirang heboh yang selalu menghidupkan suasana kaku rumah sakit Konoha. Aku terkekeh pelan. "Maka dari itu, kami permisi." Tuturku.

Sakura kemudian bangun dari tempat duduknya dan kami berjalan keluar dari kantin. Samar-samar bisa kudengar suara Ino yang lumayan menggelegar.

"Demi nama Persephone! Sakura baru saja menjadi tunangan seseorang. Lihat saja, aku akan membuatnya membongkar semuanya saat ia kembali."

Apa-apaan dengan kumpulan Sakura yang suka menyumpah serapah pada dewa Yunani? Yah, _well_. Kalau mereka sumpah dengan mengucapkan 'Demi nama _Izanami-no-mikoto_ '* sepertinya kepanjangan juga, sih.

… **.**

Sakura terkikik pelan saat memasuki mobilku. "Pasti Ino akan membunuhku sehabis ini karena aku tidak memberitahunya."

Aku menjalankan mobil sambil sedikit membenarkan letak dudukku. "Ya. Kau pantas mendapatkannya setelah merajuk padaku dan membuatku kepalang."

"Hei! Memangnya Sasuke- _san_ mau menikah dengan siapa kalau aku sudah keburu dibunuh Ino?" Ia mengerucutkan bibirnya, imut sekali. Kulihat sekilas sepertinya ia memang menyukai atasan yang terkesan 'dewasa' karena sering kali kulihat ia menggunakan kemeja dan semi-kemeja.

Aku hanya tertawa pelan. Tak lama kemudian setelah sekitaran dua puluh menit dan sedikit diselingi dengan obrolan 'Bagaimana harimu?' kami sampai pada suatu toko yang menjadi langganan keluargaku untuk membuatkan cincin.

Aku sudah menelpon Ibu untuk membuat reservasi hari ini, padahal seharusnya kami harus masuk ke daftar _waiting list_ hanya untuk memesan cincin. Aku tidak mau tahu bagaimana Ibuku selalu dapat koneksi seperti itu, meskipun sedikit membuatku terkesan ' _privileged_ ' tak ada salahnya dengan membuat Ibumu membantu dirimu yang ingin membawa gadismu ke tempat bagus untuk membeli cincin pertunangan.

Yah, Ibu sangat senang sih. Aku masih ingat ucapannya saat melakukan panggilan;

" _Oh Tuhan! Ini terjadi! Akhirnya akan ada seorang wanita di keluarga ini! Aku akan segera menghubungi kolegaku dan Ayahmu, kita akan mengadakan pesta pertunangan besar-besaran!_ "

Aku sedikit meringis mengingat hal itu. Lalu Sakura yang berada di sampingku menaikkan alisnya. "Ada apa, Sasuke- _san_?" tanyanya lembut sambil memegang tanganku.

Kami berjalan dari parkiran menuju toko sambil berpegangan tangan. Rasanya aku sangat bahagia. "Bagaimana menurutmu dengan pesta pertunangan yang besar-besaran?" sedetik setelah aku mengatakannya ekspresi Sakura langsung tertekuk dan ia meringis.

Tuh, 'kan.

Untungnya aku bilang pada Ibu untuk menunda dulu dan menyerahkan _planning_ acara pada kami berdua.

"Bukannya aku tidak mau, aku sadar kalau aku berada di keluargamu, aku harus terbiasa pada hal-hal yang menjadikan diriku sebagai pusat perhatian, tapi …" ia menggantung sedikit kalimatnya sembari membenarkan letak anak rambutnya. "… Kalau kita menikah, kita tidak mungkin melaksanakannya secara _private_ bukan? Setidaknya aku ingin melakukan pertunangan dengan kerabat terdekat saja … Maksudku dengan keluarga besarmu, keluarga besarku, beberapa temanmu dan temanku. Bagi keluargamu itu sudah termasuk ' _private_ ', 'kan? Keluargaku menganggapnya sebagai acara pertunangan normal."

Aku terkekeh. "Baiklah akan kusampaikan pada Ibu. Jangan memberatkan dirimu, Sayang. Aku tidak mau kau malah merasa merepotkan saat terjun ke dalam keluargaku."

Kulihat Sakura memerah. Akhirnya kami sampai di toko cincin, saat masuk ke dalam kami disambut dengan _sales_ wanita berbaju rapih yang menyapa kami dengan senyum lalu menggiring kami menuju kursi untuk memilih cincin.

Aku tidak mau bertanya tentang bagaimana _sales_ tersebut tidak bertanya tentang identitasku.

…

Semua _sales_ sama saja, mereka mengincar pelanggan kaya dengan menunjukkan barang yang mahal pula. Mengapa aku berkata seperti itu? Karena aku dan Sakura baru saja mengalaminya. Pegawai yang dari _nametag_ -nya bernama Ruri itu menyodorkan pada Sakura cincin berornamen heboh yang langsung membuat Sakura melotot dan mengerucutkan bibirnya ketika melihat _tag_ harga. Dari yang kulirik harganya lima belas juta yen, tak masalah sebenarnya jika Sakura menginginkan cincin itu.

"Aku merasa ini terlalu heboh, dan terlalu mahal untukku. Aku ingin yang biasa saja, bagaimana pendapatmu, Sasuke- _san_?" Sakura menengok kearahku yang berada di kanannya sambil memperlihatkan cincin itu.

" _Anything you want._ " Jawabku. "Ruri- _san_ , apapun yang dikatakan gadis ini, turuti saja."

Pegawai itu tersenyum dan mengangguk kemudian menyodorkan cincin yang lain lebih sederhana dengan batu _ruby_ sedang yang berada di tengah cincin perak berbentuk _twist_. Sakura tersenyum puas, tapi saat ia melihat _tag_ harganya lagi-lagi gadis itu mengerucutkan bibirnya. Aku melirik, dua juta yen. Dan sedikit tertawa dalam hatiku bahwa aku sadar kalau aku mengencani wanita yang tepat.

"Apa kau menyukainya?" tanyaku.

"Y-Ya … Tapi—"

"Kami akan ambil yang itu. Dan cincin yang sederhana untukku, maksudku benar-benar sederhana." Ujarku. Sakura melotot saat aku sedang mencoba cincin perak polos yang ditengahnya ada kubangan kotak kecil berisi permata _ruby_ yang tak mencolok. "Kenapa?" tanyaku.

Sakura menghela napas saat aku memutuskan bahwa cincin itu yang aku ambil. "Aku rasa aku harus terbiasa denganmu yang berbelanja tanpa melihat _tag_." Ujarnya saat Ruri- _san_ pergi sebentar dengan membawa kartuku untuk membayar kedua cincin. "Ah iya, kapan kau akan ke rumah orang tuaku?"

 _Shit_.

Setelah menjadi dokter dan berumur hampir kepala tiga, aku jadi sedikit mulai melupakan hal-hal yang seharusnya kuanggap penting.

…

Hari ini hari sabtu.

Sudah tiga minggu sejak kami resmi— _uhm, belum_ —bertunangan. Kebetulan kemarin pagi kami berdua mendapat jatah libur lima hari, sebetulnya aku yang meminta izin kepada konsulen dengan alasan 'Aku dan Sakura akan menikah, kami akan kerumah orang tuanya.' Untungnya, para konsulen berbaik hati dengan alasan 'Baiklah, kau boleh izin sebagai permintaan maaf karena kami kira dulunya kau _gay_.' Aku sedikit kesal, _but it all ends well anyway_.

Oh, apa kalian ingin tahu reaksi Sakura saat aku memberitahu para konsulen kami akan menikah?

Ia hanya menggelengkan kepalanya sambil bergumam pelan—namun tidak cukup pelan untuk tidak kudengar; "Oh Tuhan, kalau seperti ini koass ku tidak akan berakhir." Aku terkekeh ketika mengingatnya.

 **Tok, tok.**

Aku menolehkan kepalaku ke kaca sebelah ketika kulihat Sakura tersenyum kearahku, aku turun dari kemudi kemudian membantunya yang membawa cukup banyak barang. Setelah selesai, kami kemudian masuk kembali ke mobil. Posisi kami saat ini sedang berada di parkiran apartemen Sakura, ketika aku bersikeras untuk menjemputnya dari atas, ia bilang bahwa ia akan gugup dan melupakan sesuatu jika ada diriku.

"Ah! Sebelum kita berangkat ke Akita, lebih baik kita sarapan dulu, aku sudah membawa bekal yang cukup untuk pagi, siang, dan malam, lho." Ujarnya sambil tersenyum puas. Jadi begitu, tak heran jika kulihat adanya lingkaran hitam di bawah mata Sakura. Maksudku, ini baru jam empat pagi, dari pukul berapa ia menyiapkan makanan kami? Bahkan Sakura baru saja pulang dari jaga pukul delapan malam kemarin.

"Apa kau bercanda? Sarapan pukul empat pagi?" aku terkekeh. Ia mengerucutkan bibirnya. "Baiklah, aku akan makan. Tapi berjanji padaku kau akan tidur nanti, oke?"

Sakura menghela napas. Ia kemudian membulatkan jemari telunjuk dan jempolnya mengisyaratkan bentuk persetujuan. Aku tersenyum kemudian membiarkan Sakura menata makanan kami.

…

"Hngggh …"

Aku tersenyum bahagia ketika melihat Sakura menggeliatkan tubuhnya untuk kemudian mengusap kedua matanya. "Jam berapa?" ujarnya dengan suara yang serak. Aku kemudian menyodorkan sebotol air padanya.

"Jam delapan pagi." Ujarku, aku melihatnya meregangkan badannya setelah menutup botol air kemudian menaruhnya kembali di tengah kami. "Kau lelah, 'kan? Bukannya lebih baik untuk tidur lagi?"

"Tak apa. Aku sudah tidak terlalu lelah." Ujarnya sambil mengedarkan pandangannya ke sekitar kami yang dikelilingi tol. "Bagaimana denganmu, Sasuke- _san_? Kau tidak lelah? Percayalah aku bisa membawa mobil ini jika kau lelah."

"Tidak, aku sudah tidur cukup." Jawabku. "Ini sedikit _out of topic_ , tapi kau lahir di Akita? Atau keluargamu pindah ke Akita?"

"Keluargaku asli Akita, di sana Kakek dari Ayahku punya pabrik dan perkebunan beras. Kalau orang tua Ibu punya pabrik _sake_ disana. Jadi sebetulnya, hanya generasiku saja yang baru keluar dari daerah kami tinggal." Jawabnya.

"Oh, berarti kau peminum yang kuat?" Sakura tersenyum padaku puas dengan bangga sebagai jawaban. "Aku tidak sabar menantikan _Sake_ -nya, _Akita-bijin-san_ *." Lanjutku.

Ia terkekeh geli, "Kau bisa memikirkan _sake_ nanti ketika Ayah dan Kakak menerimamu." Ia melihat kearahku. "Dibentak habis-habisan atau diajak minum sampai pingsan ketika kau diterima merupakan tradisi keluarga kami, lho."

 **Deg. Deg.**

… **.**

Aku meneguk ludah ketika berhadapan dengan sekeluarga dengan kulit bersih dan putih, khas Akita. Berbeda dengan warna kulit mereka yang seputih beras andalan daerah, tatapan dua pria di dalam keluarga Haruno sangatlah gelap.

Jam telah menunjukkan pukul sembilan malam, ini sudah lima belas menit saat kami sampai di rumah Sakura yang bergaya Jepang, aku sedikit heran ketika mengingat Sakura yang kaget ketika pergi ke rumahku, _Hell!_ Rumahnya besar, namun bergaya Jepang dengan dua tingkat.

Kami disambut Ibu Sakura yang mengenakan _kimono_. Beliau sangat baik dan berbicara terus padaku sambil menggiring kami ke ruang keluarganya, dari pembicaraan singkat tersebut Ibu Sakura yang bernama Mebuki (tetapi ia menyuruhku untuk memanggilnya Ibu) itu sudah dua tahun pensiun dari pekerjaannya dan mengeluh ketika Sakura bahkan jarang mengunjunginya walau ia sudah selalu di rumah. Aku tersenyum ketika menyadari bahwa kecantikan Sakura diturunkan oleh Ibunya yang walau sudah berumur namun masih berkulit bersih tanpa cela.

Namun, suasana tenang yang aku rasakan ketika berbicara dengan Ibu Sakura berubah seketika saat ia menggeser _shoji_ * dan memperlihatkan dua lelaki berpakaian _kimono_ dengan wajah muram. Sial.

"Ayo, masuk Sasuke- _san_ , Sakura." Ujar Ibu Sakura, beliau kemudian pamit permisi untuk membuatkan kami semua teh. Sakura kemudian mengangguk dan membungkuk hormat sebentar yang diikuti olehku lalu masuk dan duduk di hadapan dua Haruno.

"Dua hari yang lalu Sasori mendapat telepon bahwa Sakura akan pulang hari ini untuk memperkenalkan calon suaminya …" seorang lelaki paruh baya berkumis yang kuyakin Ayah Sakura membuka pembicaraan dengan suara beratnya sambil melihat kearahku tajam. "… Bisa dijelaskan apa maksudnya? Sakura, kau bahkan tidak menghubungi Ayah."

Suara _shishi-odoshi_ * yang menenangkan bahkan tak mampu meredakan debaman jantungku yang perlahan semakin kencang. "Perkenalkan, saya Uchiha Sasuke. Saya ingin menikah dengan anak anda, bisakah anda memberi puteri anda kepada saya?" ujarku sambil menunduk sopan.

"Hmm … Uchiha. Kau mau mengambil adikku, ya? Sayangnya, walau keturunan konglomerat pun tak mendapat perlakuan spesial di keluarga ini, jadi—" perkataan lelaki berambut merah yang mengingatkanku pada Gaara (bedanya lelaki ini berwajah lebih imut dengan badan langsing tinggi dan mirip Sakura) dipotong karena adiknya sudah keburu kesal bukan kepalang.

" _Otou-san_! _Onii-san_! Bisakah kalian bersikap dewasa?! Inilah kenapa aku tidak menghubungi Ayah karena aku tahu kau akan lebih histeris dari Sasori- _niisan_!" ujar Sakura cepat dengan wajah menahan emosi. "Aku telah menuruti kalian untuk tidak berpacaran saat aku muda, sekarang aku ingin menikah, bisa kupastikan keluarganya baik-baik saja …. Kau tahu itu, 'kan, Sasori- _niisan_?" lanjutnya dengan tatapan memicing kearah Sasori.

Ayah Sakura berdeham. "Kenapa kau mau menikah dengan puteri kami? Kami tahu Sakura kami cantik dan menawan, tapi untuk seorang Uchiha, bukankah kriteria seperti itu mudah didapatkan?"

Aku menelan ludahku. "Paman, anda pasti tahu kalau dulu Sakura- _san_ pernah punya kenangan buruk dengan lelaki. Sakura- _san_ yang pertama kulihat pun juga seperti itu, ia muram dan dingin. Tak cocok dengan wajah, seperti yang kau bilang, ia menawan. Ia pintar, dan punya kepribadian yang _surprisingly_ hangat. Saya nyaman bersamanya." Sebenarnya, akupun tak pandai dalam mendeskripsikan orang, tapi demi kami aku akan melakukannya.

"Hoo … bagus juga alasanmu. Kau memangnya bisa berjanji apa agar kami dapat memberikan Sakura kepadamu?" ujar Kakak Sakura, Sasori, mengangguk menyetujui ucapanku, _Thank God._

"Saya tidak bisa berjanji bahwa saya tidak akan membuat Sakura menangis," Aku bisa merasakan tatapan Ayah Sakura yang menajam ketika aku mengatakannya, "Itu sangat tidak bertanggung jawab. Maksudku, aku tidak ingin berjanji pada hal yang aku tidak bisa pastikan. Tetapi, setengah dari kenangan buruk Sakura- _san_ , kesedihannya, dan kesepiannya … aku bisa membantu untuk menopangnya."

 _Hening._

Dua puluh detik berlalu, tidak ada reaksi yang pasti kecuali Sakura yang sedikit berkaca-kaca.

Ayah Sakura berdeham. "Mebuki, panggil seluruh laki-laki keluarga kita, panggil juga keluarga cabang. Kita akan pesta malam ini!"

Setelah Ayah Sakura mengatakannya, beban dipundakku rasanya berkurang dan aku bisa bernapas dengan lega. Kakak Sakura menghela napas kemudian menyodorkan lengannya kepadaku. "Jaga adikku baik-baik, aku tidak segan menjadi kriminal jika kau menyakitinya." Pesannya. Aku terkekeh lalu mengangguk hormat.

Sakura tersenyum kearahku dan menangis bahagia. Ia kemudian memelukku erat, tak peduli kedua orang tuanya yang berada di depan. Tak lama setelah itu, setelah aku membantu Sakura membereskan bawaan kami dan menentukan tanggal kapan kedua orang tua kami akan bertemu, aku diajak pergi oleh Ayah Sakura dan Kakaknya.

Uh-oh. Apa aku akan kuat dengan tabiat minum keluarga Sakura yang dikelilingi _sake_?

…

Pandanganku sedikit kabur ketika aku berjalan menuju kamar yang berada di lantai dua, Ibu Sakura berkata sebaiknya aku tidur dengan Sakura daripada harus tidur di kamar tamu, aku sudah menjadi bagian keluarga, katanya.

Aku membuka _shoji_ , kemudian disuguhi pemandangan Sakura yang sedang duduk menyisir rambutnya di depan meja rias. Ia mengenakan gaun malam satin berwarna putih yang semakin menampilkan lekuk tubuhnya. Aku meneguk ludah pelan.

"Sasuke- _san_. Ini sudah jam tiga pagi … bukankah kau lelah?"

Aku tidak menjawabnya tetapi mendekat kearah Sakura untuk kemudian mengalungkan lenganku padanya.

"Sasuke- _san_ , kau bau _Sake_." Ia terkekeh. "Apa kau mau mandi dulu? Aku bisa menyiapkan air hangat untukmu."

"Hmmm … nanti." Ujarku. Aku menciumi pipinya, ia terkekeh geli.

"Apa kau mabuk?"

"… Sedikit." Jawabku, kemudian melepaskan pelukanku padanya. "Paman dari Ibumu, uhm, Paman Arui, ia membawa banyak sekali _sake_ yang kuat. Aku sampai pusing, padahal biasanya aku cukup kuat kalau soal minum."

Sakura tersenyum. "Maaf, itu sudah tradisi keluarga kami, para pria akan membawa calon menantu pria minum, kalau calon menantunya perempuan mereka akan diajak membuat mie beras. Ah, Ibu dan aku akan membuat sup jahe untuk meredakan _hangover_ kalian nanti, apa kau mau kuambilkan air dingin untuk sekarang? Aku bisa sekalian menghangatkan _ofuro_ * di kamar ini untukmu."

"Mhm, boleh." Ujarku sambil duduk di _futon_ yang berukuran cukup untuk dua orang. Ia kemudian bergegas keluar untuk segera melakukan tugasnya.

Saat Sakura keluar, tiba-tiba suara dari dalam diriku berteriak; "Sasuke, kau pasti telah menyelamatkan negara di kehidupan lampaumu untuk lahir di keluarga yang indah serta mendapat calon istri yang bukan hanya cantik dan pintar tapi juga cekatan."

Oh, Jangan lupakan bahwa aku sangat bersyukur pada keluarga besar Sakura yang membuatku mabuk setengah mampus, jika aku sadar dan melihat Sakura dengan gaun satin putihnya ...

Percayalah, kulit Sakura yang tanpa cela akan penuh dengan tanda esoknya.

 **TBC**

* * *

Halo, semuanya. Balik lagi sama saya, sudah lama ya, nggak update? Maaf ya. Saya sibuk banget kemarin banyak ujian terus baru sekarang saya bisa punya waktu untuk mengetik... dan apa _readers_ tahu? Saya mesti ngganti laptop dulu untuk nulis chapter ini karena partner saya selama 7 tahun, lepi, sudah angkat bendera putih. Chapter selanjutnya, _insya allah_ , sebentar lagi (Jangan marah kalau sebentarnya saya 3 mingguan, hehe). _Btw_ , Happy Ied Al-Fitr everyone. Di bulan-bulan yang halal ini, Sakura juga bakal dihalalin. Maaf saya nggak sempat membalas review kalian, tapi percayalah, saya selalu membaca dan senang ketika kalian mereview karya saya yang abal ini. Maaf juga kalau ada typo, percayalah saya ngetik ini hanya dua jam orz. Tadinya saya itu mau update dari awal puasa, cuma akun saya ada masalah, hiks.

 _Shoji_ : Pintu geser yang biasa ada di rumah Jepang.

 _Shishi-odoshi_ : Saluran air dari bambu yang biasanya ada di rumah bergaya Jepang. Biasanya berbunyi 'Don'

 _Ofuro:_ Bath-tub.

 _Akita-Bijin_ : Di Akita, terkenal sama wanita-wanitanya yang cantik. Karena orang Akita itu biasanya berkulit bersih dan putih. Di survey Jepang, daerah yang terkenal sama orang yang cantik-cantik itu jawabannya di Akita, _why_? Iklim mereka, dari yang saya baca, dingin. Karena daerah pegunungan, jadi ngaruh katanya sama kulit orangnya yang bagus-bagus.

 _Izanami-no-mikoto_ : Dewi di Jepang, Ibu dari seluruh pulau Jepang ... they said. Seperti Adam & Hawa/Adam & Eve, kalau ini Izanami dan Izanagi. ( _CMIIW_ )

Sekian dari saya, harap reviewnya, ya!

With sincerity,

Kobayakawa Matsuri.


End file.
